Padam, padam
by Lyan
Summary: Arte, vino, y nuevas experiencias para Edward Elric. Edward/Alter!Roy. Post-series, pre-película. Traducción. ¡Completo!
1. Parte I

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! :). Aquí vengo con otra traducción de Rainjoy (la autora de _Tinta_, el otro fanfic que traduje); sin duda, uno de los fics más tristes, delicados y preciosistas que haya podido leer. Son dos fics, este, compuesto por tres capítulos y una secuela _(Pas de Deux) _de otros tres capítulos. Seis, en total. Por supuesto traduciré los dos (¡no os dejaría colgados así!) pero tardaré un tiempo porque, a diferencia de _Tinta, _estos fics son normales, con su narrativa, y su diálogo y ese inglés que me da dolor de cabeza.

Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al leerlo y traducirlo. Como siempre, agradezco cualquier tipo de review ya sea positivo o negativo mientras sea constructivo, y os animo a leer la historia en original así como felicitar a su autora (a quién podéis encontrar en livejournal). Una advertencia final: no es un fic exactamente feliz. Y las relaciones mostradas no son exactamente sanas o _correctas_. Espero que lo tengáis en cuenta.

Por supuesto, situado después del anime viejo pero antes de la película. Pueden haber **spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia original pertenece a Rainjoy, que me ha dado permiso para traducirla. Yo solo soy responsable de la traducción y no reclamo ninguna autoría sobre la misma. _Fullmetal Alchemist _pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Studio BONES y Square-Enix.

**Nota: **Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi madre por su inestimable ayuda cada vez que una palabra desconocida se me atascaba en el gaznate. Y por su paciencia por cada vez que he dicho _¿qué palabra en castellano define...?_ a pesar de que no se me entendía nada xD. No es el tipo de fic que ella leería, pero sin su ayuda no lo estaría colgando :P

* * *

_Padam, padam_

* * *

**Parte I.**

—Ven conmigo.

—¿Que vaya contigo?

—Al Sur. Para seguir la luz. ¿Vendrás? Quiero verla en tu piel, en tu cabello...

—No...detente. ¿El Sur? Pero...necesito las bibliotecas-

—Habrá campos. Trigo maduro y pesadas uvas en la vid. Cada mañana el sol se derramará a través de la ventana con abundante luz y haremos el amor en su mismo centro, antes de levantarnos-

—Necesito las _bibliotecas_, ¿de que me sirve el campo? Sabes que necesito-

—Di que vendrás conmigo.

Pausa.

—Dilo. Ven conmigo.

—...Roy. No puedo.

—Claro que puedes. Olvídate de tus libros, tómame a mi en su lugar. ¿Por favor?

—No puedo.

—Habrá una vida mejor para ti allí. Seremos felices. Te haré feliz.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Necesito...ya sabes que necesito...

—¿Es más importante que el amor?

—Lo es. Roy, es la cosa _más_ importante.

—El amor lo es más.

—No. Ni siquiera sé si esto es real.

—El amor lo es.

—Ni siquiera sé si _tu_ eres real.

—El amor lo es.

—...ni siquiera sé si yo soy real la mitad del tiem-

—El amor lo es.

—¡Deja de decir eso! Ni siquiera sé si esto, si eres tú-

—Sé que me amas.

—Yo-yo no sé si eres tú...

—Pero amas. Para mi es suficiente. Amas. Brillas con el amor y te oscureces con él y para mi es suficiente.

—Roy, no puedo.

—Mi amor, mi musa, di que vendrás conmigo.

—_No puedo._

—Vendrás.

—No.

—Me amas.

—No.

* * *

La primera vez que se vieron fue en la estación, durante una larga e interminable discusión (bueno, discusión a medias, ninguna de las dos partes estaba lo bastante segura de lo que decía la otra como para enfadarse, así que solo se irritaban) por unos tiquets. El francés de Alfons era malo; el de Ed terrible. Podía leer con fluidez pero a falta de clases de pronunciación, se comunicaba tan bien como un gato.

—_Nous avons deux billets! _—se quejó Alfons agitando los tiquets. El guardia respondió tan deprisa que el sonido bien pudo haber sido un gruñido.

—Quizá quiere nuestros pasaportes —dijo Ed, sentado lánguidamente sobre una maleta, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Una situación ridícula, pensó. Tiempo atrás se habría limitado a enseñar su reloj y entrar con paso firme...

—Está diciendo que vuestro tren está cancelado —dijo una voz, serena como el mar en calma, a sus espaldas— ¿Sois ingleses?

E incluso con el acento...

Incluso en otro mundo...

La voz erizó a Ed de pies a cabeza y crispó sus nervios. Alzó la cabeza de entre sus manos lentamente, y elevó la vista.

—_¿Cancelado?_ —dijo Alfons— ¡Tenemos que estar en Munich mañana!

Los mismos ojos oscuros. La misma piel de mármol, y suave, sardónica sonrisa. Su cabello estaba algo más desaliñado, un poco salvaje, cayendo por encima de sus ojos...

—Tú —dijo Ed—, eres un capullo.

Y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada y Ed jamás había visto algo igual.

—Los ingleses tenéis un dicho, ¿no? "No dispares al mensajero".

—No soy inglés y tú _eres_ un capullo.

—Pff, que no es inglés dice. No eres americano.

Ed se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estás siquiera prestando atención al problema que tenemos entre manos? Edward, como vas a llegar a-?

—El tren saldrá más tarde esta noche —dijo el moreno, falso Mustang, y se encogió de hombros—. Llegaréis un día tarde. No importa.

—Una actitud muy francesa —dijo Alfons con amargura.

El Mustang-que-no-era-Mustang volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Un día, dos. Al final, no tiene ninguna importancia. Llegareis allí, ¿no?

El sonido de su voz, más áspera con este acento que la de Mustang, le hacía cosas raras al cerebro de Ed. Sintió el más profundo y extraño deseo de obligarle a quedarse para poder investigarlo, de no perderle de vista, necesitaba conocerlo...tenía un rectángulo envuelto en tela bajo uno de sus brazos.

—¿Planos? —dijo Ed, y el que no era Mustang le alzó una ceja.

—Pintura. No sirve para nada.

—Bohemios —murmuró Alfons.

—¿Que...? —Ed sentía la boca seca; por dentro se balanceó, trastabilló y cayó. A esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a Alfons pero cada rostro "nuevo", cualquier cosa que en ese mundo le recordase a su hogar le rompía el _cerebro_ y no podía dejar que ese falso Mustang se fuera, no aún...— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

—Lo llevaba para tirarlo en el Sena —levantó el lienzo con una ligera sonrisa—. Un gesto romántico y fútil por igual. Quizá me habría tirado yo también.

—_Tu también. _¿Por qué?

—Pff. En ese momento me apetecía. Ahora...puede que me sienta mejor —sonrió. Una sonrisa tan lobuna como las de Mustang— ¿Puedo recomendarles, caballeros, variadas formas de pasar el día mientras sean...invitados de nuestra ciudad?

* * *

¿Cuánto había planeado?

Les llevó a una cafetería —Ed le seguía fascinado, esperando el momento en que se peinaría el pelo hacia atrás y empezaría a comportarse con enfermiza condescendencia, en que le llamaría _Acero_ y soltaría pequeños gruñidos de exasperación como si fuera un crío, todo mientras Alfons le murmuraba constantemente en bajo alemán que no _confiaba_ en este hombre— y encendió una sucesión de cigarrillos por encima del café.

En cuanto supo que iban a Munich por sus instalaciones de investigación, ¿no era lo más natural que mencionase las bibliotecas de París? Nunca se había interesado mucho por las secciones científicas, ¿pero acaso no podían hallar allí algo que no verían en Alemania?

Y porque la mente de Ed no podía pensar siempre en términos de Ed-y-Alfons y aún pensaba como Ed-y-Al, por supuesto concluyó que _yo me quedaré aquí, tu irás a Alemania y los dos seguiremos con nuestra investigación hasta llegar a un punto intermedio, entonces nos informaremos el uno al otro..._

—Todo suena fascinante pero tenemos que irnos —dijo Alfons enfáticamente, pero el falso Mustang se deshizo de sus objeciones con un gesto de su mano y, en algún momento, el café se convirtió en vino tinto.

Su nombre, por supuesto, era Roy. Al oírlo la risa escapó de Ed sin que este pudiera controlarla en absoluto. Alfons le miró confuso y enfadado, y dijo: —No muy francés.

—Mi padre era americano —dijo Roy, con un cigarrillo colgando fácilmente de entre sus largos dedos.

—¿Y tu madre? —dijo Ed, y Alfons le pisó el pie por debajo de la mesa. Si algo tenía claro es que Ed no conocía los límites apropiados para una conversación.

—Una bailarina. Que en aquella época significaba nada mejor que una puta, por supuesto —Roy tomó una pensativa calada de su cigarrillo; el humo subía como especias por encima de la mesa y dijo: —¿Vosotros sois hermanos?

Dentro de Ed algo dijo _sí_ y algo dijo _no_ al mismo tiempo.

—Compañeros de investigación —dijo Alfons—, que por cierto Edward, tenemos que ir tirand...

—Pero yo puedo quedarme aquí. Tú puedes empezar con la física en Munich y yo puedo echarle un ojo a la químic-

—¡No tienes ningún sitio donde quedarte! A veces creo que no alcanzas a comprender como funciona el mundo, nunca piensas en el dinero, no piensas con pragmatismo-

—Puede quedarse conmigo —dijo Roy, apagando las últimas chispas de su cigarrillo contra el grueso fondo del cenicero de cristal para luego sacar otro— _Non? _Solo unos días.

—Tenemos reservas para-

—Necesitamos la información, Alfons-

—¡Cada vez que oyes hablar de una nueva biblioteca te puede la codicia! Es como si pensaras que la maldita Piedra Filosofal está escondida detrás de cada estantería —murmuró Alfons, y Ed tosió el vino de vuelta a su copa. Es una metáfora, se dijo, y Roy se acercó ligeramente para darle unos golpes en la espalda y ayudarlo con su tos. Alfons le fulminó con la mirada e interrumpió en alemán.

—_No confío en este hombre. No para de mirarte. _

—_¿Y? _—el alemán de Ed, era por lo menos, tan bueno como para hablar con Alfons—. _Tu también me miras. _

La cara de Alfons se tornó casi púrpura.

—_¡No de la misma forma!  
_

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Roy, sonriendo ampliamente a través del humo. Ed le miró de reojo.

—No pasa nada. Me quedaré aquí y..._  
_  
—De verdad que no creo —dijo Alfons entre dientes—, que esa sea una buena idea, Edward.

—Pft. ¿Y por qué no? —entonces Roy dijo algo en francés demasiado rápido para que Ed lo entendiera; si lo hubiera _escrito_ lo habría pillado, pero tal y como fue no sabía porqué Roy sonreía con esa sonrisa ladina que tan bien conocía, ni porqué Alfons se había puesto magenta, se había levantado y agarrado a Ed del brazo.

—¡Nos vamos!

—¿Qué? ¡Yo me quedo aquí!

—_Edward_ —claramente, Alfons quería gritar de lo furioso que estaba pero se contentó con un vicioso siseo en alemán—, _¡ese hombre es un pervertido!_

—Pues..._ja_ —dijo Ed, sorprendido de que Alfons hubiera sentido la necesidad de señalar lo evidente. Aunque nunca había conocido a Mustang, ¿no...?

—_No puedo...eres un _idiota_ a veces...¡no puedo dejarte solo con él! ¡Mi consciencia no estaría tranquila!_

—_Alfons_ —Ed puso los ojos en blanco. A veces podía ver a Al en él de verdad—. _Incluso si es un pervertido_ —se encogió de hombros solo con su brazo derecho—, _tendría que ser un verdadero pervertido para querer estar conmigo, ¿vale? No estoy en peligro. _

Alfons se quedó callado.

—_Estaré bien. Ve a Munich. Te veré en unos días.  
_

Alfons vaciló; nunca tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a la tozudez de Ed durante mucho rato.

—_Alfons..._

Alzó las manos hacia el cielo y entornó los ojos hacia el techo. Tú mismo, dijo. Ed se encogió de hombros y le abrazó — al principio siempre se sorprendía, pero después siempre se relajaba entre sus brazos — y con una última mirada fulminante a Roy, Alfons se dirigió de vuelta a la estación para coger el último tren a Munich.

—_Bon voyage _—dijo Roy casualmente, y entonces se volvió hacia Ed—. Bien. Ahora háblame de tus cohetes.

* * *

Su apartamento estaba tres pisos por encima de una panadería y allí dónde la pared se unía con el suelo había innumerables lienzos cubiertos de sábanas. Gotas de pintura brillaban en el parqué, centelleando como estrellas bajo la luz de las farolas. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver mucho salvo la desnudez de la estancia. Había un colchón tirado en el suelo de la amplia habitación y un pequeño sofá contra el que Ed chocó y cayó encima. Vino. Dios, no más vino. Había aprendido a aguantar la cerveza hasta cierto límite pero al vino jamás se acostumbraría...

Roy chasqueó la lengua y empezó a quitarle el abrigo. Ed lo apartó torpemente.

—Pue'o hacerlo, pue'o hacerlo, vete a dormir, 'toy bien.

—Un anfitrión siempre piensa primero en su huésped —dijo Roy, y se arrodilló en el suelo para quitarle los zapatos a Ed. Él se encogió, apartando veloz la pierna izquierda de su agarre.

—Ya lo haré yo. ¡'ete a dormir! Jo'er, pue'o _hacerlo_-

Roy alzó una ceja, canturreando mientras buscaba una almohada para Ed. Este se quitó el abrigo, lo enrolló para acostarse encima —le gustaba este sofá, tenía que levantar los pies para que no se cayeran por el borde, pero era un _buen_ sofá, un sofá de buenas medidas— y estaba demasiado adormilado en su borrachera para evitar que Roy le levantara la cabeza, acariciando su cabello, y colocara cuidadosamente una almohada debajo de esta.

—_Bonne nuit_ —murmuró la voz de Roy, y Ed permitió que las pesadas hadas del vino se lo llevaran al sueño, lejos de allí.

* * *

Se despertó con el sonido de la lluvia, y el olor a humo de cigarrillo, café, y pan recién hecho. Su abrigo se arrugó al sentarse, se tocó la cabeza y se sintió _argh_, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a través de la habitación desconocida...

...hasta topar con un rostro familiar sentado en la destartalada mesa de la cocina, que habiendo alzado la cabeza del libro que leía balanceaba un cigarro en el borde de su plato y sostenía una taza de café en su mano.

—Buenos días —murmuró con voz cascada y terrosa, típica de este Mustang— ¿Dormiste bien?

Ed cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor y sintió que su cabeza estaba _argh_.

—Pft. Ingleses. Incapaces de aguantar un buen vino.

—...'allate, jo'er. Ay, ay.

—¿Café?

—Por favor...con azúcar...

Le llevó la taza, con un café negro y denso como sirope. Sus largos, pálidos dedos, allí dónde tocaron los de Ed, estaban calientes por sostener la taza.

—Así pues, científico mío, te enseñaré la biblioteca esta mañana, ¿sí? Y por la noche vuelves y te pinto.

Encorvado sobre su café Ed dijo: —Yo...¿qué?

—Ese es el trato que hicimos —dijo Roy con calma, recogiendo el libro que había dejado abierto bocabajo sobre la mesa y cerrándolo, no sin antes colocar cuidadosamente un punto de libro rojo—. Supongo que te acordarás.

—Yo...no. Ay. Joder. ¿Qué? _¿Pintarme?_

—Lo discutimos en el café.

—No me acuerdo...

—Estabas borracho.

—Vete a la mierda. Pero...

—La palabra de un hombre se mantiene como tal incluso en la compañía del vino.

—Joder. Joder. Ay...vale. Espera, —su cabeza estaba demasiado _argh_— ¿pintarme?

—Insististe en que nada de "cosas raras" —_cosas_ vibraba con zetas en su voz, muchas zetas—. Vestido de pies a cabeza. Y yo estuve de acuerdo. Te pintaré tan modesto como una Madonna.

—No, no, espera. Ay ay joder mi cabeza. No puedes- no tengo el tiempo para que me pinten-

—Aún así.

Ed se frotó las sienes con una mano. Joder. Joder con todo. Si algo tenía Alfons en común con Al era que _siempre_ tenía razón. Y su cabeza estaba tan _argh_...

—Mas vale que esta biblioteca sea una puta maravilla —murmuró.

* * *

La biblioteca era una puta _maravilla_. Solo los libros que había en latín y griego habrían sido más que suficiente, pero también había textos en francés y alemán; era en momentos como ese, perdido en el gris, lúgubre y solitario mundo dónde el sol jamás parecía alzarse o brillar lo suficiente, en que Ed sentía que podía _hacerlo_ de verdad...

_Ya voy Al, ya voy, tú solo espérame allí, eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer, vivir y esperarme..._

Ese día sus pensamientos se desviaban mucho hacia Mustang. Supuso que era natural. Había pensado en él desde su llegada allí pero se había esforzado para no caer en la tentación. No sabía...

Por una parte, sabía que Mustang seguía vivo. Estaba cien por cien seguro, habría sido un anatema imaginarle muerto. Nada tocaba a aquel hombre, nada, morir no era la clase de cosa que _hacía_. Pero probablemente pensaba que Ed estaba muerto, y a decir verdad, siempre pensó que a Mustang le daba bastante igual si vivía o no. Ahora que era un poco mayor se daba cuenta...de lo culpable que se sentía, por no reconocer todo lo que aquel hombre había hecho por él y su hermano. En ese momento, deseó haber estrechado su estúpida mano. Deseó...

Oh, he ahí los motivos por los cuales no pensaba en Mustang. Todo era demasiado confuso.

Podría haberse quedado allí durante una semana como mínimo, leyendo a pesar de su resaca, pero poco antes del anochecer, cuando el aire flotaba pesadamente a través de la luz, hubo un toque en su espalda y al girarse ahí estaba Roy, luciendo una sonrisa divertida y lo que parecía un fuego oscuro y extraño en sus ojos por la posición del sol.

—Ni siquiera oíste como te llamaba.

—Ah, perdona. Estaba leyendo —Ed alzó ambos brazos, estirándose, sintiendo como su espalda se arqueaba con un chasquido— ¿Qué hora es?

—Hora de pintar. Rápido, antes de que perdamos la luz.

—Pero...—su estómago se encogió un poquito—. No sé si quiero...

—¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Perderemos la luz!

Había una extraña pasión en su voz que Ed no conocía, que no había oído en Mustang (pero este hombre no era Mustang, le recordó su cerebro). Apenas tuvo tiempo para coger su abrigo; Roy le apresuró fuera de la biblioteca hacia las calles, en dónde se giraba constantemente para mirarle conforme caminaban, con una intensidad que encendía levemente las mejillas de Ed (cosa que trató de ignorar). Mustang jamás le había mirado así. Y debería sentirse agradecido por ello, pues el hombre era capaz de avergonzarlo hasta el punto de querer chillar sin tener que _mirarlo_ así. Ahora comprendía a que ese refería Alfons...

Le zarandeó hasta el apartamento, dónde cada ventana esperaba desnuda, permitiendo que la luz se colara en la habitación hasta llenarla como sirope líquido. Motas de polvo flotaban a su alrededor, igual que una dulce aurora dorada. Ed se detuvo bruscamente y dijo:

—¿Qué estás...? —fue empujado hacia el sofá— ¿Qué...?

—Lee esto —le tiró un libro de color amarillo—. Limpia tu lengua de esa fealdad. Inglés y alemán, _mon dieu_, no son lenguas dignas de un caballero...

—No soy un caballero —se burló Ed, pero abrió la gramática francesa de todas formas. Le podía ser útil para su investigación. Roy estaba colocando un caballete en su sitio; abriendo cuadernos de bocetos, enrollándose las mangas de la camisa, sus ojos se desviaban hacia Ed cada pocos segundos como si estuviera hambriento de él. Demasiada atención. Ed trató de centrar sus ojos en el libro pero se sentía _desnudo_ debajo de esa mirada. ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado hacer algo así? Bueno, dejando de lado el hecho de que había estado borracho al prometerlo, _estaba_ quedándose a dormir en su sofá: intercambio equivalente...

—Alza la cabeza. No, hacia la luz...alza tu rostro...—rodeando el caballete, Roy agarró a Ed por la mandíbula y giró su cabeza en torno la luz, asustándole—. Así.

Su mano todavía estaba en el cuello de Ed. Este tragó saliva y Roy tuvo que sentirlo a través de sus dedos, así como las vibraciones de su voz, con la cabeza girada en un ángulo tan antinatural: —¿Se supone que debo leer así?

Había algo alicaído en sus facciones, y era tan inusual ver cualquier tipo de emoción honesta en la cara de Mustang...

—No. No, todo está mal...—murmuró suavemente y Ed le alzó una ceja. Todo era demasiado raro.

—En la biblioteca —continuó Roy desesperado—, vi tu intensidad. Vivías el libro. Quiero captar eso, pero entonces pierdo el ángulo correcto para la luz.

—Se supone que eres un pintor, ¿no? Pues imagina la maldita luz —Ed apartó su cabeza del agarre de Roy, abrió el libro, se acostó en el sofá —con el cabello tirado por encima de un brazo— y sostuvo el libro a la altura de su rostro. Ojos fijos en las palabras, mano libre enroscada contra su boca. Llevaba todo el día leyendo con resaca, pero le daba igual; leería hasta que sus ojos sangraran y nada le haría más feliz. El conocimiento era lo más importante. Y de repente Roy le tocó el brazo y se dio cuenta por primera vez de que estaba demasiado oscuro para ver el libro, de que el aire flotaba pesado y azul en el apartamento.

—No me sirve —dijo Roy con calma, tranquilo—. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar la luz si no puedo verte a ti.

La oscuridad había caído sobre París y afuera la ciudad seguía despierta; su voz y su tráfico entraban a través de una rendija en la ventana como un sinuoso y grave murmullo.

—¿Entonces has acabado? —dijo Ed, sentándose y frotando su entumecido cuello y luego sus agotados ojos. No había sido tan malo, apenas habían tardado...

—No. Solo tengo algunos esbozos. Resulta que encuentro tu garganta de lo más fascinante.

—¿Algunos...esbozos? ¡Pensaba que eras pintor! —y entonces—, ¿qué tiene de malo mi garganta? —una mano escondiéndola, cohibida. Ed no recordaba que nadie hubiera mencionado nunca antes algo sobre su garganta, ¿acaso eran todos demasiado educados...?

Roy soltó una carcajada, una risa de fumador con la delicada, suave voz de Mustang.

—No tiene nada de malo. Es bastante perfecta —y se inclinó hacia adelante, en la oscuridad de la habitación, para agarrar la mano de Ed y apartarla de su cuello, para poder ver su piel. Ed se retorció—. Por supuesto que deben haber esbozos primero. ¿Acaso pensabas que íbamos a terminar tan pronto? —otra risa—. Mis disculpas. Hacer esto, pintarte a ti, bien, llevará algún tiempo...

Ed abrió la boca pero su estómago se le adelantó y bajó la vista, sonriendo culpablemente.

—Lo cierto es que no he comido nada desde el desayuno —dijo, y Roy se puso en pie, desordenándose aún más su salvaje cabello con una mano.

—Ah, mis disculpas, perdón,_ pardon_, por supuesto...ven. Los de la panadería me dieron el pan de ayer y sé que hay queso en algún lado...y una botella...

El estómago de Ed soltó un quejido: —No más vino —dijo débilmente.

Roy ya estaba prendiendo velas.

—Siempre vino. Los hombres civilizados no comen sin vino —prendió un cigarrillo de una de las velas —la habitación brilló dulcemente, con suavidad, segura de alguna forma, como si les estuviera manteniendo a salvo— y dio una calada como si le estuviera arrancando oxígeno antes de moverse torpemente hacia la encimera de la cocina, los pocos armarios y la destartalada mesa—. _Merde_. Otra vez los ratones...

Ed se levantó. La curiosidad le estaba matando pero la vergüenza le contenía un poco, y se acercó a los cuadernos desde un ángulo lateral, intentando mirarlos por el rabillo del ojo...

...y su estómago dio un pequeño salto, la sangre le corrió a las mejillas. Sintió como cada nervio de su cuerpo temblaba. Ese no era...él. ¿No? ¿De verdad la gente veía eso cuando le miraba? ¿De verdad era tan...

...hermoso?

Se ruborizó. No era...

—¿Quieres verlos? —dijo una voz en su oído, y pegó un respingo tan fuerte que casi le dio a Roy en la barbilla. Este soltó una risa, tocó sus hombros y Ed se apartó—. Mira. ¿Que te parece?

La imagen mostraba a Ed apoltronado en el papel, con los ojos entrecerrados mirando el libro y sus nudillos encogidos apoyados contra su boca; su cabello colgaba lánguidamente por encima del brazo del sofá. Había tres estudios independientes solo para su mano contra su boca, su cuello...

—¿De verdad...? —se movió un poco, sintiéndose _diminuto_ por dentro— ¿De verdad me veo así?

Roy chasqueó la lengua en negación, un gesto que _sí _le recordó a Mustang, acarició el cabello que caía a ambos lados de su cara y lo recorrió con sus dedos.

—No. No es suficiente, eres...—murmuró algo en francés—. Mi inglés no es lo bastante bueno para explicarlo. Eres más que esto. Mucho, muchísimo más que _esto_...—dijo respecto a su trabajo, desdeñoso.

Ed le eludió un poco porque esa mano en su cabello, esa luz en sus ojos...

—¿Te gustan?

—No sé —musitó Ed—. No sé nada sobre arte. Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

No sabía como interpretar la sonrisa de Roy así que le ignoró, pasó por su lado y se dirigió veloz a la mesa.

* * *

Dos días después Ed le escribió una carta a Alfons. Fue breve. La investigación iba bien, había consumido demasiado vino y su cabello estaba tan impregnado del aroma que desprendían los cigarrillos de Roy que quizá lo olería para siempre. No necesitaba añadir "castidad intacta" porque Alfons era un paranoico por preocuparse siquiera por eso. Roy no haría...

¿No? Los franceses eran raros y Roy le tocaba un montón (_Así_ decía suavemente bajo la luz de las velas, alzando su barbilla un poco para verter luz contra su mandíbula) pero...los franceses eran raros. ¿A lo mejor eran así y ya está? Y además, tampoco era...tampoco era como si Ed quisiera...no era como si quisiera...no podía pasar sin más, ¿no?

Tras otros dos días hubo pintura de verdad, aunque a Ed no se le permitió ver lo que emergía del lienzo y tampoco estaba seguro de querer. Roy le sacó a rastras de la biblioteca a la hora prevista y le murmuró que algunos amigos irían a visitarlo para la "gran inauguración" y Ed solo se quería morir. ¿Por qué había aceptado un trato así...?

El apartamento estaba lleno de velas y el ambiente era asfixiante por el humo de tabaco que flotaba hasta el techo. Todos les miraron al entrar; Ed agachó un poco la barbilla, sintiéndose ya a la defensiva. Una mujer de cuello largo con una bufanda atada en su pelo rojo murmulló algo en francés y luego dijo con acento y voz cantarina en inglés:

—No mentías, Roy, es una preciosidad.

Ed rogó que la luz de las velas ocultasen la intensidad de su sonrojo.

—¿Quienes son estas personas? —le siseó a Roy, que solo se encogió de hombros.

—Amigos. Artistas. Y ahora que estamos todos aquí...—alguien colocó una copa de vino en la mano de Ed y él ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse, era inútil—...¿estáis listos?

No. Nunca lo estaría. Había entregado una parte de si mismo, había permitido que Roy la restregara por encima de un lienzo para que la viera el mundo. Estaba aterrado pero _y una mierda_ si iba a mostrarlo...

Roy destapó uno de los lienzos cubiertos con sábanas que para Ed era igual al resto y...eso era en lo que había estado trabajando. Bajo la tenue luz brillaba. Pero...

Ed no lo entendía. ¿Por qué Roy había insistido en que se quedara allí, en que se quedara quieto noche tras noche si todo cuanto iba a pintar era una masa amarilla...? Ni siquiera había una persona. Solo amarillo.

—¿No os gusta?

La mujer pelirroja se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca para decir una vez más: —Hermoso.

—Yo no...—no podía entender— ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo?

Roy chasqueó la lengua, se paró detrás de él y le tapó los ojos con las manos; Ed trató de quitárselo de encima de inmediato pero se quedó helado al sentir la voz de Roy en su oído.

—No busques tu imagen. No trataba de pintar tu imagen. Intentaba pintarte _a ti_. Ahora búscate...a ti.

Quitó las manos. Ed parpadeó, se centró en la pintura otra vez...

Y allí entre el dorado había una figura, el corazón del dorado _era_ una figura, brillando a través del lienzo con relajadas líneas de energía como un león durmiendo...

—Es precioso —dijo la mujer pelirroja.

Ed miró.

Si algo sabían los franceses era como montar una fiesta. Y el francés de Ed había mejorado un poco, lo suficiente para hacerse entender incluso borracho, aunque a ninguno de los artistas presentes les interesaba mucho su charla sobre el elemento químico más estable para crear combustible de cohete. Ellos hablaban sobre poesía que no había leído, filosofía que no entendía, la verdad es belleza y la belleza verdad pero aquella mujer pensaba que su cuadro era bello, ¿y que verdad había en él? Ni siquiera se le parecía.

Se escabulló afuera para usar el lavabo comunal al final del pasillo, en un momento dado, y...

Roy y la mujer pelirroja se besaban contra una pared, ojos cerrados, todo brazos y bocas encontradas una con otra. El mundo paró de golpe como un choque, Ed _no se podía mover_, físicamente hablando, y entonces musitó _'isculpadme_ antes de esquivarles y encerrarse con un portazo en el baño, avergonzado e inquieto y Alfons había tenido razón, estar allí había sido una mala idea desde el principio y estaba demasiado borracho para lidiar con...

Se quedó en el baño durante mucho rato, dejando que los azulejos giraran.

Cuando salió Roy estaba fumando a solas en el pasillo, mirándole con oscuros, lánguidos y entretenidos ojos.

—No te gusta tu retrato.

—No entiendo mi retrato —dijo Ed y ante la confusión en el entrecejo de Roy dijo—: No lo entiendo. Ni siquiera...no me necesitabas allí para pintar eso.

Roy puso los ojos en blanco, murmuró en francés y dijo:

—No tienes arte en tu alma. Eres todo números y sustancias químicas.

Ed se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

—Te necesitaba allí para pintar tu esencia. Te necesitaba para que vieras tu esencia. Quería estar cerca de tu esencia. Ese poder, esa pasión...—Roy soltó su cigarrillo, lo pisó contra el suelo y dio un paso adelante. Edward dio un paso atrás, pero la borrachera hizo que chocara contra la pared—. Mi científico sin arte en su alma, creo que eres mi musa —dijo con una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia adelante apoyando una mano en la pared.

La mano no estaba remotamente cerca de Ed. Y sin embargo, con sutileza, le encajonaba.

—No soy tu musa —farfulló Ed—. Solo estoy aquí por los libros.

—Pero te quedarás un poco más. _Non? _La pintura no es perfecta. Tengo que intentarlo otra vez. Y otra y otra y otra hasta que pueda capturar esto...—apretó su mano contra el pecho de Ed, contra su corazón, y este casi atraviesa la pared—. Esta noche estás tan nervioso. ¿Te sorprendiste por lo mío con Yvette, no? —la sonrisa de Mustang, tan lobuna, y con todo aquel vino no podía diferenciarlos...— Los ingleses os avergonzáis con tan poca cosa...

—No soy inglés.

—Sin duda no eres americano.

—No estoy avergonzado.

—Tu corazón dice que sí —murmuró Roy, su palma aún presionando el pecho de Ed—. _Padam-padam-padam. _Estás celoso.

—¿Qué...coño...?

—Qué inocente. Dejarás que te arrebate un poco de esa inocencia, solo un poco, ¿no? —y Ed estaba _temblando _porque Roy estaba encima suyo, con el mundo entero comprimido en su cálido, enorme cuerpo y la esencia abrumadora de sus cigarrillos y su piel y sentía el cerebro lleno de vino caliente. La boca de Roy estaba tan cerca de la suya que apenas sentía las piernas—. Dame algo nuevo con lo que pintarte la próxima vez, ¿no?

Y Ed podría haber dicho _no _pero la boca de Roy estaba sobre la suya. Tabaco. Vino. Labios. Sus rodillas temblaron. Aparentemente, a los franceses también se les daba bien esto...Roy le sostuvo por las muñecas o se habría caído al suelo. Su cuerpo palpitaba con vino y con Roy, ¿y que estaba haciendo? Oh, pero se sentía tan bien, dios dios su estómago se había derretido y ahora se deslizaba hacia abajo en forma de calor, hacia su entrepierna...

Roy se separó tras un eterno minuto y le miró otra vez con su oscura, oscura mirada y murmuró: —Solo un poco de tu inocencia, ¿no? —y alzó las muñecas de Ed un poco para redistribuir el peso, para permitir que Ed se mantuviera en pie al alejarse y cuando lo hizo el aire frío le golpeó como viento ártico—. Deberíamos volver. Deben estar pensando que estoy haciéndote cosas depravadas.

El rubor se intensificó en el rostro de Ed. _Mustang. _En ese segundo eran la misma persona, en ese segundo su voz, y su rostro-

—Esa _mujer_...

—Una vieja amiga.

—¿Entonces siempre haces estas cosas y no significan nada? —escupió Ed, y Roy se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—¿Quieres que signifiquen algo?

Ed abrió la boca y la dejó abierta y callada.

—Ven —le cogió del brazo—. Deben estar hablando sobre nosotros.

Ed no tenía fuerzas para evitar que le arrastraran, para evitar que le sentaran en el borde de la cama donde una mujer hablaba con un hombre sobre Christina Rossetti y Ed se sintió fuera de lugar, fuera de tiempo, de cuerpo, mal, raro, solo y solitario...

Y la única forma en que podía mantenerse cuerdo era fijando su mirada en Roy.

* * *

_Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Este Roy es de lo más sensual, ¿eh? Será porque es francés, como si lo tuvieran en la sangre o algo. Y a los que preferís al Roy original, al de Amestris, ¡calma! Aún queda mucha historia por delante..._

_Gracias por leer y si lo hacéis, gracias por comentar, sois siempre un amor :)_

_Besos, _

_Lyan._


	2. Parte II

**N/A: **¡Buenas! Siento muchísimo la tardanza, el verano y su pereza me han superado. Además de que era un capítulo particularmente largo y el inglés de la autora no es del todo sencillo; no sabéis la de veces que estuve a punto de arrancarme los pelos por tanto adjetivo y descripción que traducir xD. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y si veis algún error de gramática, ortografía o incongruencia no dudéis en comentarlo para que lo pueda corregir :). También os comento que es posible que odiéis al Roy de este capítulo pero hacedme caso cuando digo que tanto el próximo cap como la secuela hacen mucho para redimirlo. Aunque cueste creerlo, el Roy de Amestris es mucho más capullo que este...y al menos nuestro francesito sabe pintar ;). Puede parecer OoC, pero creo que es un fic realista: hasta a las mejores personas se les puede ir la pinza.

**Advertencias: **Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito con consentimiento dudoso (dub-con) entre un adulto y un menor, así como multitud de tacos por cortesía de Ed. Leer con discreción y bajo propia responsabilidad. Al que no le guste, media vuelta.

**Disclaimer: **La historia original pertenece a Rainjoy, que me ha dado permiso para traducirla. Yo solo soy responsable de la traducción y no declaro ninguna autoría sobre la misma. _Fullmetal Alchemist _pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Studio BONES y Square-Enix.

**Nota: **Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Alba por su inagotable paciencia para oír mis largas peroratas sobre la historia, sus personajes y posibilidades. Gracias por escucharme :). Y ve preparando ese cohete, a Amestris!Roy no le queda mucho para despegar.

* * *

_Padam, padam_

* * *

**Parte II.**

Presionando la cara contra la almohada, Ed observó por el rabillo del ojo como Roy encendía un cigarrillo.

—Vas a prenderle fuego a las sábanas —dijo, y Roy apagó la cerilla y la tiró al suelo.

—_Je m'en fous _—exhaló una bocanada de humo—Mm. Y ya lo hemos hecho, ¿hm?

Ed le dio una patada bajo las mantas, intentando esconder su sonrisa en el cojín y le dijo en un francés muy aceptable lo idiota que era.

—_Merci__, _amor mío —Roy deslizó su mano por el brazo izquierdo de Ed, lo alzó, tornó la parte interior de su muñeca hacia arriba y besó su pulso allí—. No has tardado nada en aprender a insultarme.

Ed soltó un par de palabras más que también había aprendido deprisa y después una carcajada ante las cejas alzadas de Roy.

—Pft. Que cruel —su mano deshizo el recorrido por el brazo de Ed, atravesó su pecho y rozó con la punta de los dedos el arnés de cuero en su brazo derecho—. Tu acento es terrible.

—_Mer-ci, _idiota —suspiró Ed contra la almohada, cerrando los ojos—. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

—No, no, _non non non_...—esparciendo besos por su hombro, Roy le tiró una pierna por encima y le acercó—. Quédate, quédate, quédate, solo un ratito más...

—Mmm'aldencima, sabes que tengo que-

—_Non_. Aún no. Quédate aquí.

—Sal de encima, que pesas capullo.

—No —Roy rodó encima de él, puso cada brazo a un lado de su cabeza, con el cigarrillo colgando de entre sus dedos por encima del cojín, y le besó—. Quédate. Quédate. Siempre estás en la biblioteca. Que aburrido.

Entre besos: —Tengo que...tengo cosas que leer, ya sabes que yo..._sal de encima..._

—Quédate, quédate, quédate —Roy se frotó contra él, haciéndole gemir y Ed trató de apartarse un poco—. Solo un poco más, solo un poco más...

—_Tengo _que hacerlo —Ed agarró la muñeca de Roy, levantó una rodilla y le giró en un fluido movimiento hasta dejarlo boca arriba. Él le alzó una ceja y siguió moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba de manera provocativa. Ed soltó un resoplido y le dio una palmada—. Para ya. Sabes que tengo...

—¿Por qué? Acabarás construyendo el cohete. ¿Por qué malgastar tu preciosa juventud entre libros y polvorientas bibliotecas?

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

Ed le aguantó la mirada. Ojos oscuros, desordenado cabello negro, _su rostro_. Por qué, por qué...

_Para poder irme y abandonarte para siempre lo antes posible. _

No tenía como decir eso, no podía.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Tú tienes que pintar. Yo tengo que hacer esto. Así son las cosas.

Roy suspiró.

—Quiero sacarte de aquí. Llevarte lejos del polvo y el gris de las calles. Quiero llevarte al sitio dónde la luz te tocará como Dios manda...

—Bueno, _yo_ quiero llegar a la biblioteca este milenio así que tendrás que sentarte a esperar, ¿no te parece?

—Que cruel —murmuró Roy, y el estómago de Ed dio un vuelco y entonces olió la espesa acritud de unas plumas quemándose.

—Joder, la almohada-

—La..._merde. Merde-!_

* * *

La noche tras la "inauguración" de su retrato, Edward despertó en la cama de Roy.

Registró su memoria, a través del agrio dolor del vino para averiguar exactamente cuan estúpida era la estúpida situación en que se había metido. Todo lo que recordaba era vino. Y...

Y ser besado en el pasillo. Como si el vino no fuera suficiente para marearlo, pensar en el beso le hizo caer en picado. Era...era...

No es que fuese una nenaza o algo parecido, ¿pero acaso el primer beso no tiene que significar _algo_...?

El colchón se hundió a su lado. Ed se quedó helado. La voz de Roy, de Mustang, llena de sueño y pereza, grave y áspera le prendió fuego a cada nervio de su cuerpo.

—_Bonjour_, mi musa.

Ed tragó saliva.

—¿Dormiste bien?

Ed se quedó muy, muy quieto.

—Sé que estás despierto, sabes.

Entonces, de nada servía fingir que estaba muerto.

—¿Por qué... —dijo, sin atreverse del todo a levantar la cabeza de la almohada— estoy en tu cama?

—Julien se quedó dormido en el sofá. Él...—las sábanas se arrugaron al moverse Roy para luego alisarse otra vez—...sigue ahí. Por supuesto, no debería molestarte.

Ed se imaginó su estúpida sonrisa y no halló el valor para mostrar su rostro.

—Los dos somos adultos. ¿No? —las puntas de sus dedos arrancaban chispas a la columna vertebral de Ed; gracias a Dios que llevaba puesta una camisa, pensó mientras se alejaba incómodo—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete.

—Diecisiete —exhaló Roy. Y Ed sabía que no le correspondía preguntarle lo mismo y por eso lo hizo, como cualquiera en su situación.

—¿Y tú?

—Hm. Treinta —y he ahí el pequeño, cómico suspiro que había oído soltar a Mustang un millón de veces, a salvo tras la silla de su escritorio, tras su papeleo y su superioridad—. Tengo a un rubio de diecisiete años en mi cama. Soy un hombre afortunado...

Ed se incorporó y enredó una mano en su suelto cabello. ¿Dónde estaba su coleta? Miró a Roy de reojo y este le devolvió una mirada cargada de...el estómago de Ed cayó en picado una vez más. Le miraba con los ojos de un depredador. Y por primera vez, pensó que quizá había visto esa misma mirada antes, quizá, en otro mundo...

Recogió todo su cabello con una mano, lo amontonó en su nuca y murmuró: —Necesito bañarme e ir a la bibliote-

Al levantarse, toda la habitación dio vueltas y el cayó con ella. Debió darle un golpe a Roy en su costado con la rodilla izquierda, porque oyó como este se quedaba sin aire durante unos segundos; a pesar de todo, sus manos le sostuvieron y jadeó un _¿Estás bien?_

—Mierda...sí...—Ed observó las sábanas bajo su rostro, sobre las cuales había aterrizado, sobre las cuales se había roto. Su cabello se desparramaba por encima del blanco—. Joder. Ya entiendo por qué la resaca no es tan mala como otras veces.

—¿Sí?

—Sigo borracho.

Roy soltó una carcajada y empezó a ayudar a Edward a levantarse.

—Café para despejarte. Pan para absorber el vino.

—Tú ro...lo siento —Ed se tapó la rodilla prostética con una mano y se obligó a mostrar una expresión neutra—. ¿Te hice daño?

—Ah, _non._ Veo que tu pierna también es así. Anoche noté tu brazo —tomó a Ed por la muñeca y él ni siquiera trató de resistirse— ¿La guerra? Debías ser un niño...

Ed le miró mientras giraba su muñeca y le quitaba el guante, sintiendo algo similar al miedo aletear en su garganta.

—No fue la guerra —dijo ásperamente, conforme Roy acariciaba la falsa piel para sentir las líneas de acero que había debajo—, pero era un niño.

Un niño estúpido, arrogante, tozudo y orgulloso...

En el sofá, alguien soltó un resoplido y gruñó, adormilado, una pregunta en francés.

—_Oui, Julien, c'est le matin_, toca despertarse —cantó Roy—. Pft. Parece que soy el único despierto.

—De todas formas, ¿por qué estás de tan buen humor? —musitó Ed, tambaleándose hacia la mesa y agarrando una silla dónde poder sentarse. Todo el vino que había en su sistema se le movía por dentro, alargando cada uno de sus gestos.

—Bueno —Roy prendió el primer cigarrillo del día, alzó la maltrecha cafetera de latón y sonrió una sonrisa que Ed conocía demasiado bien—. He hallado mi musa. Ahora mi vida comienza.

* * *

Durante la mayor parte del tiempo que llevaba allí, Ed se había despertado con una llovizna y había vuelto a casa bajo la pura y mística luz que quedaba tras la tormenta; aquel día el tiempo se invirtió y el dorado del amanecer se desmoronó en grises rugientes para la hora de comer. Llegada la hora de cerrar la biblioteca, los cielos se habían abierto, soltando agua y miseria sobre las calles.

Ed esperaba en la puerta de la biblioteca, mirando inseguro la caída de la lluvia. Ni rastro de Roy, y hasta ese momento había ido cada día a por él, arrastrándolo a través de las calles de vuelta al piso para pintarlo. Y he aquí un hecho: en ningún momento le prestó Ed atención al recorrido. Sin Roy, no estaba seguro de poder encontrar su camino a través de las calles brillantes de lluvia, idénticas a esa calle en particular, a esa panadería precisa, esa puerta...solo conocía la ciudad en lo que respectaba a Roy. Roy la definía para él.

El agua se acumulaba en el saliente de la puerta, tornándose más y más pesada hasta que caía por su propio peso.

En fin...no es que la situación fuese a cambiar si quedaba ahí parado toda la noche...

La caminata de veinte minutos a pie le llevó casi una hora. Pasó por delante del cruce correcto dos veces en direcciones opuestas y entonces paso de largo la puerta que tocaba otra vez más y para cuando empezó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al piso de Roy, dejando charcos tras de sí, Ed estaba cansado, mojado y bastante cabreado, aunque no tenía claro con quién. A veces, la ira carecía de dirección y simplemente...era.

Oyó griterío en el piso superior conforme subía el último tramo de escaleras, en un francés demasiado rápido para su comprensión, aunque la rabia era fácilmente reconocible en todos los idiomas. Se quedó quieto durante un segundo al pie de las escaleras, goteando, pero no había forma de subir sin interrumpir la discusión. Y como Roy solía decir, _pft_. Que más da.

Reconoció una de las voces —ambas masculinas— mientras subía los últimos escalones. Roy. ¿Con quién discutía tanto...?

Julien, el hombre que durmió en el sofá, gesticulaba con violencia mientras Roy le miraba fría y fijamente, respondiendo en un francés más contenido pero aún furioso. Julien era más alto pero también más delgado, con muñecas flacas y huesudas, con desordenado cabello rubio y gafas que le colgaban del puente de la nariz. Tenía pálidos ojos verdes; cuando la mirada de Roy se posó en Ed y mostró un leve gesto de sorpresa, esos ojos verdes se giraron y se clavaron en él, apenas viéndolo en su furia.

Julien se le acercó siseando en rabioso francés; Ed no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo pero se enderezó y alzó la cabeza, entornando los ojos. Julien se detuvo. Ed era casi una cabeza más bajo que él, pero su presencia física era más sólida, más fuerte...

Roy murmuró algo en francés. Julien se giró y chilló una respuesta para luego volverse contra Edward en un torpe barullo de inglés.

—¿Crees que te pertenece? Él se queda con todo, nunca da nada...

—Julien.

—¿Crees que eres el primero? ¿El primer niño guapo que se trae a casa...?

—No sé por qué coño estás tan enfadado —dijo Ed—, pero si me vuelves a llamar "niño guapo" te _partiré tu puta cara, comprend monsiuer?_

Julien dijo algo que Ed no entendió pero captó el tono, y le escupió. El puño de Ed ya estaba preparado para pegar el puñetazo cuando Roy apartó a Julien, cogiéndolo por el brazo, y empezó a arrastrarlo por las escaleras. Julien siguió gritándole insultos hasta que Roy le retorció el brazo con más fuerza mientras le susurraba ásperas amenazas en francés al oído, demasiado bajito para que Ed pudiera oír.

Él se limpió la cara con la manga mojada de su abrigo, hecho una _furia_.

Hubo otra retahíla veloz de griterío en francés y poco después un portazo. La furiosa voz, ahora amortiguada, se fue desvaneciendo en la distancia, esta vez acompañada de los pasos que subían las escaleras. Ed esperó, con el estómago revuelto de ira, hasta que Roy apareció de nuevo.

—¿Qué cojones fue eso?

—Estás mojado.

—Está _lloviendo_. ¿Qué puñetas ha pasado? ¿Qué me estaba llamando?

—Eran términos que no necesitas conocer —dijo Roy con calma—. Estarás congelado. Ven, te prepararé un baño.

—¿Pero a cuento de que ha venido todo esto? ¡Maldita sea, Mustang, tengo derecho a saber qué coño me ha llamado ese capullo!

Roy le tocó el hombro y le dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Cree que somos amantes. ¿Qué es "Mustang"?

...no podía lidiar con dos _shocks_ así a la vez. Patidifuso, se dejó empujar hasta el apartamento pero se sorprendió cuando Roy trató de quitarle el abrigo empapado y dio un bote como un gato tembloroso, asustado. Roy alzó una ceja.

—Voy a preparar ese baño.

A solas en el apartamento, Ed permaneció petrificado. Todo cuánto se movía era la ocasional gota de agua que caía de su cabello.

_Cree que somos amantes._

_Deben estar pensando que estoy haciéndote cosas depravadas. _

La expresión en el rostro de aquella mujer al sentarse a su lado la noche anterior. Por fin podía entenderlo. Todos lo habían pensado. Y...

La humillación floreció carmesí en su interior, pero algo más floreció con ella: una oscura, exótica, pequeña flor que Ed jamás había sentido antes en su interior. Buscó un nombre para ella, un contexto, y no halló nada. Y...

_¿Qué es "Mustang"?_

Dime que no te llamé eso. Por favor, dime que tengo la sensatez de diferenciaros en mi mente.

Que...¿qué iba a hacer?

En momentos como ese pensaba en Al. Habría dado su _alma_ por Al, por escuchar alguno de sus consejos, él nunca se equivocaba...

...pero escucharle habría significado que Al estaba vivo y_ allí_ para aconsejarle...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Ed tropezó con sus propios pies al apartarse.

—Hoy estás muy nervioso —murmuró Roy, acercándose a Edward lentamente, con cautela, como se acerca uno a un animal salvaje—. ¿Estás molesto por lo de Julien? Siento que te hayas visto involucrado...

Ed se sacudió a sí mismo. _¡Contrólate!_

—No. Hace falta más que eso para...qué...¿por qué le molestó tanto pensar que tú y yo...?

Y entonces...comprendió algunas cosas. Julien había estado allí por la mañana. Estaba furioso ante la posibilidad de que Roy y Ed fueran, hum, bueno. Y...

Sus ojos se desviaron, involuntariamente, hacia la cama.

—Vio más en nuestra relación de lo que había —dijo Roy, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente como si toda la situación no fuese más que un imprevisto de la vida, que un resfriado cualquiera—. Ahora planea acostarse con Michel para ponerme celoso.

Pensar que existía un mundo en el cual la gente hacía cosas así apagó momentáneamente la coherencia en el cerebro de Ed.

—...¿Y te pondrá celoso? —dijo, horrorizado ante el gruñido de su estómago que rogaba _por favor di que no_.

Roy volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Michel no es muy bueno en la cama —dijo—. Pero ahora no toca hablar de esto, vas a –tsk, ¿cuál es la palabra? ¡Coger un resfriado! Voy a buscarte ropa que puedas ponerte. ¿Y por qué es un resfriado algo que puedes coger? Debería ser algo que quieras evitar. Tu idioma es feo y horrible.

—¿Mi idioma es feo? Pues que me dices de ti, con tus malditas cafeteras sexualizadas...—musitó Ed, pero Roy ya había colocado la ropa en sus brazos y le empujaba a través del pasillo hacia el lavabo lleno de vapor. Ed cerró la puerta firmemente tras de sí y puso una silla contra el pomo, solo para oír la voz socarrona de Roy a través de la madera:

—¿No quieres que te frote la espalda?

—¡Vete a la mierda!

Hasta que no empezó a desnudarse, no se dio cuenta de lo frías y empapadas que estaban sus ropas, y hasta qué punto le incomodaban. Rozó con los dedos la humeante agua verdosa de la bañera para comprobar su temperatura, y entonces comenzó el desagradable proceso de quitarse las prótesis. Su automail habría sido capaz de soportar el agua; de estas no estaba tan seguro, y aunque había enviado un paquete con repuestos a Múnich, a su nombre, se negaba a volver dónde su padre con el rabo entre las piernas para pedir prótesis nuevas, y por lo tanto debía tratar las que tenía con respeto...

De todas formas, apenas había espacio en la tina para dos extremidades. Se sentó abrazando su única rodilla con su único brazo, sintiendo como sus hombros temblaban de frío, con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante y la nariz rozando su rodilla.

Era verdad, ¿no? Todos pensaban que él, Roy-

(Mustang, dijo su mente)

La oscura, pequeña y exótica flor todavía estaba en su primor, una flor nocturna, de un púrpura intenso y suave como terciopelo. Tragó saliva, sonrojándose incluso en la soledad del baño. Esta emoción no era una con la que estuviese familiarizado, no era algo con lo que estuviese cómodo...

Una oscura, pequeña y exótica flor de deseo.

* * *

La ropa de Roy no le iba bien ni por asomo. Se dejó la toalla sobre los hombros para su cabello goteante y desistió de ponerse los pantalones, pues incluso si enrollaba las perneras, la cintura seguía cayendo inevitablemente hacia abajo. Con la camisa rozándole las rodillas y sus propias ropas mojadas hechas un bulto en sus brazos, se arrastró por el pasillo hasta la puerta de Roy y la abrió, nervioso...

Él estaba sentado cerca de la ventana abierta, observando la lluvia, fumando. La luz era gris, y parecía ajada como si estuviera atravesando un velo; tornaba la piel de Roy de un pálido fantasmal y junto con el humo del cigarrillo...

La lluvia tamborileaba, goteaba y repiqueteaba a lo largo de la ciudad. Ed cerró la puerta cuidadosamente al entrar y el clic hizo que Roy alzara la cabeza, y había algo en sus ojos al mirarlo-

_Estás medio desnudo en la habitación de un hombre catorce años mayor que tú que se acuesta con cualquiera, y te besó con lengua y todo, y hasta lleva _el rostro de Mustang._ ¿Por qué no estás corriendo?_

—Pareces cansado —dijo Roy, levantándose.

_¿Por qué no estás corriendo? Se está acercando..._

—No quería que enfermaras. Tendría que haber ido a la biblioteca a buscarte. La pataleta de Julien arruinó mi día entero...—Roy estaba de pie justo delante de él. Ed se volvió muy consciente del latir de su propio corazón— ¿Me perdonas?

Ed no se podía mover y se dio cuenta, con un horror creciente, que tampoco podía hablar.

Haciendo un acopio de fuerzas, aclaró su garganta y masculló:

—Si hubieras venido a buscarme nos habríamos mojado los dos...no tiene sentido que los dos nos helemos hasta los huesos, ¿verdad...?

La mano de Roy tocó su mejilla y él casi _saltó_. Podía _sentir _la electricidad que vibraba entre ellos.

—Esta noche tendrás la cama. Sé que discutirás, pero insisto.

—Pero...

—Y aun así insistes —murmuró Roy, y tomó de sus brazos el bulto mojado de sus ropas. Su abrigo ya colgaba de un gancho, goteando un charco sobre el suelo. Roy le empujó hacia la cama, hacia el colchón en el suelo, y Ed notó, sintiéndose enfermo al hacerlo, que había cambiado las sábanas...

—Tú...

No sabía que decir, pero Roy era tan bueno leyéndole como Mustang alguna vez lo fue.

—Me acosté con Julien —dijo— ¿Hubieras preferido que no lo hiciera?

Quizá su cerebro le haría un favor y explotaría con tal de salvarle de todo eso...incapaz de decir nada, permaneció ahí, como un estúpido, anonadado, vacío. _Hoy te acostaste con él...en esta misma cama..._

—Tu piel está demasiado caliente —musitó Roy presionándole contra el colchón.

_Me pasa por estar cerca de ti._

—Jamás me perdonaré si te enfermas por mi culpa.

_Estoy enfermo por tu culpa._

—Soy un anfitrión horrible.

_¿Por qué te acostaste con él?_

—Duérmete —y colocó las sábanas sobre su cuerpo como un susurro, la almohada fría contra la mejilla de Ed—, duérmete...

_¿Por qué...?_

* * *

_¿Por qué te acostaste con él?_

—¿En vez de acostarme contigo? —dijo Mustang, gruñéndole a unos papeles que observaba desde detrás de su escritorio—. La fraternización va contra las normas del ejército, Acero.

El suelo estaba pegajoso de pintura, el dorado se enganchaba a las botas de Ed.

Mustang dejó los esbozos sobre la mesa, alzó la vista y dijo: —¿Por qué te has acostado tu con él?

Ed volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta, dónde Roy fumaba apoyado contra una pared, despreocupado.

_Pero yo no..._

—Tengo pruebas fotográficas —dijo Mustang, y cuando Ed miró los esbozos sobre el escritorio, estaba desnudo en todos y cada uno de ellos.

* * *

El olor de pan recién horneado, café y humo de cigarrillo, el sonido del tráfico y una pelea en la calle. París por la mañana.

Ed levantó la cabeza, desparramando su cabello sobre la almohada, y parpadeó.

—_Bonjour_ —murmuró Roy sentado contra la pared, en suelo, al lado de la cama, sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre sus gráciles dedos—. Cuando duermes pareces un ángel pero roncas como un toro.

—Atrévete a decir eso cuando pueda pegarte —musitó Ed, y se sentó lentamente, sacudiendo sus músculos— ¿Dónde...? ¿Anoche dormiste _algo_?

Roy levantó el cigarrillo con dedos temblorosos.

—No. Estaba trabajando.

—Tú...

Había un lienzo nuevo, acariciado por la luz oblicua de la mañana. Esta vez la imagen era más nítida, estaba menos enterrada en oro; se veía claramente una cama, claramente una figura dormida a través del ir y venir dorado, con una aureola de naranja tostado torno a su cabeza, un borrón índigo en sus ojos.

—Tenías fiebre —dijo Roy—. Ya pasó. Lo siento. No podía...no podía dejar de pintarte —Roy se quedó mirando a la nada durante un segundo, su cigarrillo colgando cerca del suelo—. Monet pintó a su mujer en su lecho de muerte. Y cuándo soñabas como si te estuviesen arrastrando por el infierno seguí pintando.

Sus ojos no se movieron.

—Soy un terrible anfitrión.

Ed le observó, esperando. Roy tomó otra calada titilante de su pitillo sin mirarle.

—Cuando intento dormir pienso en ti. Cuando intento pensar en cualquier otra persona pienso en ti. Camino por la calle y en mi mente estoy eligiendo el ámbar adecuado para pintar las chispas en tus fieros ojos. Eres una musa avariciosa. Me has tomado por completo.

—No he hecho nada —dijo Ed bajito—. Todo cuanto intento es avanzar en mi investigación.

—Pft —dijo Roy con suavidad—. Has enroscado tus dedos entorno a mi corazón. Camino junto al río y veo el fluir de tu cabello...ahora siempre quiero pintar. Quiero vivir en la pintura. Tú...

—No he hecho nada.

—Cuánta inocencia. Y aun así, tu mirada no es ingenua —los ojos de Roy se posaron en él, por fin, y se clavaron en una larga, intensa mirada—. Me acosté con Julien porque quería, pero también porque quería ver cómo te sentías. ¿Quieres saber cuáles son tus sentimientos?

La cara de Ed ardió al ruborizarse y frunció el ceño, en parte para cubrirlo, en parte porque _odiaba _cuando Roy se comportaba como _Mustang_.

—¡No soy un idiota, no soy un niño y no te necesito _a ti _para saber qué es lo que siento!

—Sí, me necesitas —Roy alzó su cigarrillo una vez más—. Estás celoso. Estás confuso. Me deseas y te asusto tanto yo como el deseo.

—¡Que te den! Yo no...

—Te asusta saber que caerás rendido a mis pies —Roy apagó el pitillo contra el suelo, a su lado—. Los dos sabemos que sucederá.

Ed se quedó helado. Podría haberle _matado _en ese mismo instante. Si hubiera tenido su alquimia a mano, habría sido cuestión de un simple pensamiento y una palmada, lo_ habría_ matado.

—Serás _gilipollas_, maldito arrogante de mierda...—Ed se desenredó de las sábanas, dispuesto a reventarle la cara a Roy contra-

Él le miró con ojos oscurecidos.

—Esto sí que quiero pintarlo —murmuró.

El chillido/rugido que soltó Ed no era siquiera una palabra.

—_¡Vete a la mierda! _¡Me voy a la biblioteca!

—¿Vestido así?

La camisa de Roy que le iba demasiado larga y cabello enredado por los hombros. La cabeza de Ed se volteó de lado a lado hasta que localizó sus ropas, que cogió de la silla dónde se habían estado secando y salió enfurecido rumbo al baño. Desde el umbral de la puerta se giró, tembloroso de ira y apenas capaz de centrar la vista en Roy, solo para escupir:

—Te _odio._

Roy se encogió de hombros. Ed dio un portazo tan fuerte que sintió el vibrar de la pared.

* * *

Intentaba leer y las orejas le pitaban. Su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad un _capullo, capullo, capullo, capullo..._

Cómo se atreve, como cojones se atreva a decir que-

_Los dos sabemos que caerás rendido a mis pies. _

Roy no sabía una mierda. Ni una puta mierda. Alfons tenía razón, _era_ un pervertido y Ed no pensaba quedarse más de lo necesario, terminaría de leer los libros que le quedaban y...

¿Qué? ¿Dormiría en un banco de la estación hasta que pudiese llegar a Múnich? ¿Se escondería tras los estantes de la biblioteca, a salvo entre sus libros para siempre? ¿No volvería a ver a Roy? Su maleta seguía en el apartamento y también la mitad de su cerebro por lo que se veía...¿no volvería a ver a Roy...?

Intentaba aguantarse aguantarse aguantarse, aguantar cada día gris, pero a veces se sentía abrumado pese a todos sus esfuerzos por permanecer a flote. Todo cuánto quería era ir a casa. Todo lo que quería era poder _descansar_ y no podía, allí. Y sabía que había hecho cosas malas, sabía que había hecho cosas horribles, ¿pero acaso se merecía todo eso...? ¿A que era equivalente?

En fin...

Si había funcionado, si Alphonse estaba vivo allá en casa y feliz en su cuerpo, quizá Ed podía soportarlo. Podía sufrir cualquier cosa por eso, no le importaba estar en la parte baja del balancín que era la felicidad de Alphonse porque valía la pena. Pero no sabía si Alphonse estaba bien y eso le estaba matando, la distancia, estar separado y solo, sin saber nada y _aterrorizado_ por Al cada día de su vida. Por el amor de Dios, no tenía ni idea de si su _hermano _pequeño estaba vivo o muerto. "¿Ningún hombre es una isla?" Que se lo dijeran a él.

La silla a su lado se movió con un chirrido.

Roy tomó sus manos, ambas, antes de que pudiera apartarse a patadas.

—Por favor, no lo hagas. Por favor por favor, escúchame. Por favor. Te lo suplico, de rodillas en el suelo si hace falta.

—No seas idiota —murmuró Ed e intentó liberar sus manos pero el agarre de Roy era sorprendentemente fuerte; parecía un capullo debilucho, un bueno-para-nada y entonces tenía la fuerza del Mayor Armstrong—. Déjame ir...

—Soy un idiota. No tendría que haberte dicho eso por la mañana. Estaba equivocado —tenía que hablar en susurros porque estaban en la biblioteca, y su cabeza inclinada cerca de Ed; la intimidad de la escena ruborizaba su rostro—. No había dormido, no sé en qué estaba pensando, perdóname...Julien me molestó más de lo que habría querido, me molestó lo que dijo sobre ti. Lo siento. Por favor. Tenía la cabeza llena de pintura, no podia pensar bien.

Ed mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la clavícula de Roy, evitando su cara.

—¿Qué dijo sobre mí para que te pusieses así?

Silencio. Los pulgares de Roy acariciaron sus manos, ambas, y aunque solo podía sentir una de ellas, la pulsión eléctrica _latió_ dentro de él. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Roy solo tenía que mirarle para hacerle sentir lleno de fiebre...

—Me temo —dijo Roy suavemente—, que no quiero estropear tu inocencia.

—Vale, _no_ me lo digas —Ed liberó sus manos...solo la diestra, pues fue demasiado lento al mover la zurda y Roy afianzó su agarre, incluso con más fuerza que antes, haciendo que la silla de Ed chirriara contra el suelo al tirar de él; un sonido afilado como la guillotina en el silencio de la biblioteca.

—_Non..._Edward. Por favor —suspiró—. Siéntate. Quédate. Te lo diré. Él...asume que te seduje en una noche. Nadie creerá que no lo hice; mis disculpas. He arruinado tu pobre reputación. Pero es que me dijo que te acostabas conmigo a cambio de pan y cama —sus ojos se clavaron en los de Ed y en su interior lo vio...

Un fuego que _conocía._

—No permitiré que te traten de puta —dijo Roy en un susurro de rabia, y todos los sentidos de Ed querían seguir odiándole, pero su cuerpo gemía por él...

—Tendrías que haberme dejado darle un puñetazo —murmuró Ed, alejando su vista de Roy para mirar por la ventana la ciudad, cubierta por la suave luz del atardecer. Roy dejó escapar una risa.

—Quizá. Sí, quizá.

—No tendrías...no tendrías que haber follado con él solo para jodernos la cabeza a ambos —Ed clavó la mirada en el cielo que se veía fuera, en la luz que chocaba con las ventanas del edificio de enfrente, tornándolas del color de una naranja abierta.

—Quizá. Tch, ¿pero que me has hecho? Antes, jamás habría pensado en "tendría" al hacer algo. Yo quería acostarme con él, él quería acostarse conmigo. Y aun así, estás tú y ahora resulta que no tendría que haberlo hecho —calmado, pensativo—. No. No tendría que haberlo hecho.

Otra pausa. Las manos de Roy eran cálidas y fuertes torno a las suyas, y entonces las apretó por un segundo.

—Vuelve a casa conmigo.

Podría haber dicho que no. He ahí el quid de la cuestión; podría haberse negado.

* * *

Las decisiones que Ed tomaba no siempre eran las más inteligentes. A menudo se daba cuenta de ello, pero aun así no podía evitarlo.

¿Por qué volver al apartamento? Sabía muy bien lo manipulador que Mustang podía llegar a ser, ¿por qué confiar en él? ¿Por qué aceptar una copa de vino del mismo color que el enterrado, asustadizo y nervioso deseo que le quemaba las entrañas? ¿Por qué sentarse como le mandaban, y dejar que Roy le mirase desde su caballete con los dedos manchados de pintura? ¿Por qué _mirarle?_

No podía apartar la vista. Le había dado un libro, pero yacía a su lado en el colchón, con la cubierta roja sin abrir. Cada vez que su mirada y la de Roy se encontraban el mundo entero se detenía y solo podía respirar otra vez cuando los ojos de Roy retornaban al lienzo, ardiendo con algo que solo él había visto.

¿Qué veía Roy en él? ¿Y por qué Ed le dejaba mirar? Sabía perfectamente lo que Roy quería de él. Sabía perfectamente su capacidad para resistirse. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Acaso quería algo así? Su mente no se atrevía a tocar la pregunta directamente, se alejaba de ella, tímida y asustada. _¿Qué es lo que quiero...?_

Porque le miraba y veía a Mustang/Roy y no podía, no podía, el puto _Coronel, _y todo era demasiado raro, era casi tan raro como diferenciar a Alfons del cuerpo de su hermano-

La luz permaneció helada en el embriagador abrazo del atardecer y entonces se esfumó. Roy encendió velas sin decir una palabra y volvió a su caballete. Silencio. Ed, sentado en la cama, con los ojos fijos en Roy, respiraba despacio y sus pensamientos se perdían en círculos cada vez más y más rápidos, curvándose en una espiral cada vez más apretada que casi tocaba su centro pero no lograba del todo conforme la noche se iba alargando...

Él se detuvo. Ed sintió el cambio en el aire, sintió como se le paraba el corazón. Cuando los ojos de Roy tropezaron con los suyos, comprendió que la creciente tensión entre ambos se había alargado demasiado y su control se doblegó en ese mismo instante.

Dejó caer su pincel. Ed trató de ponerse en pie, para acercarse o huir, no tenía ni idea...

—Me perdonarás —susurró Roy, cayendo de rodillas frente a Ed antes de que este pudiera levantarse, enterrando una mano en su cabello y con la otra atrayéndolo hacia adelante. Las manos de Ed le golpearon el pecho y le besó.

Como negro café y rojo vino y humo de cigarrillo, como sal, como piel y sudor y saliva. Era asqueroso. Era maravilloso. Era una completa y absoluta pérdida de control y toda pretensión de fortaleza salió volando por la ventana hacia la nocturna ciudad con su tráfico, sus estrellas, sus discusiones, sus cafés y sus amantes junto al Sena. Ed apenas se percató de que le empujaban contra el colchón y solo oyó el chocar de su propio cuerpo con la cama. Sí, sí...

La mano de Roy se deslizó por su costado, arrancando chispas tras de sí. Y todo cuánto Ed podía hacer era echar la cabeza hacia atrás, buscar su boca y dejarse hacer. Pero cuando las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la hebilla de su cinturón, cuando sus hombros temblaron contra el colchón...el colchón.

Estaba acostado en una cama dónde, un día antes, Roy se había acostado de la misma forma con otra persona.

Ed trató de soltarse. Roy apretó fuerte entre sus piernas y él dejó escapar un sonido ahogado contra su boca porque _nadie _le había tocado jamás allí pero Roy le ignoró, masajeándolo con una mano hasta el punto que Ed habría gritado de no tener la lengua de otro en su boca. No podía apartarse, solo hundirse más en el colchón. Y no quería apartarse, la rabia se esfumaba y solo quería...Roy dejó ir su cabeza para quitarle el cinturón con su mano libre, y esa era la oportunidad de Ed para alejarse, para patearle en las pelotas y quitárselo de encima.

Cosa que no hizo.

Roy le bajó los pantalones de un tirón y Ed se agarró a sus hombros tratando de no morderse la lengua. Roy era incansable, con el jugueteo de su lengua y dios bendito, su _mano_, y Ed intentó chillar y echar la cabeza hacia atrás pero él le tenía firmemente agarrado por la boca. Debería haber durado cinco segundos mas no lo hizo; Roy le permitía acercarse al borde el clímax lo suficiente para romperlo _varias _veces, pero entonces le apretaba, le mantenía quieto agarrándolo por los muslos y le besaba, besaba, besaba hasta que al final, una caricia en el lugar adecuado era todo cuánto necesitaba. El alivio casi le destrozó la garganta. Su cuerpo convulsionó y saltó en el colchón, necesitaba más más más sí sí sí sí sí sí sí _sí_...

Desplomada su cabeza hacia un lado, por fin pudo lamerse los labios y jadear como algo roto, lánguido y débil, desparramado en el colchón. Su corazón latía a un ritmo que no podía seguir. Sus pulmones trataban de partirle las costillas, buscando más espacio para respirar. Oh, oh, oh...a pesar de todo lo que había oído sobre el sexo, nadie le había dicho que sería _así, _nadie le había dicho que derretiría su cerebro para volverlo a construir...

Y Roy seguía encima de él, mirándole con impenetrables ojos negros, y Ed comprendió como se veía el deseo en su propio rostro y supo lo que venía a continuación...

Los dedos de Roy delinearon su estómago, saltando hasta el primer botón de la camisa de Ed, desatándolo. Ed tragó saliva y empezó a jadear de nuevo conforme los dedos de este acariciaron su pecho, apartando la camisa a su paso. Ed comenzaba a sentirse pegajoso, sentía frío y Roy...

Bajó su boca hasta su pezón.

El gemido fue tanto por el shock como por el deseo, pues Ed jamás había imaginado su pecho como una zona erógena. Oh, madre del amor hermoso. Su pie dio un súbito pisotón contra la cama, siguiendo un ritmo espasmódico. Dios bendito. Oh, joder...

—Me perdonarás —murmuró Roy a su piel y Ed pudo escuchar el clic metálico de su cinturón abriéndose, el susurro de sus pantalones. Se quedó paralizado, sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de latir para volver a comenzar erráticamente. No sabía si quería...no sabía _que_ quería. Clavó los ojos en el techó y pensó _intercambio equivalente. _Quédate quieto. Deja que pase. De todas formas, nada puede ser peor que lo que ya te ha pasado, nada podrá ser nunca peor, lo aceptaste hace mucho tiempo...

—Por favor perdóname, si pudieras verte ahora me perdonarías...

Ed arrancó la vista del techo para mirarle y Roy-

Se estaba masturbando encima de Ed. El ritmo de su cuerpo era un recuerdo, una consciencia integrada en su cerebro desde el nacimiento. Un sonrojo se extendió en su piel, lento y profundo al darse cuenta de que, en verdad, _quería _ese ritmo. Quería _eso. _

Se sintió al borde del desmayo.

Y creyó que se había desmayado de verdad cuando Roy mordió su cuello y empezó a succionar, corriéndose en su estómago con un gemido ahogado.

* * *

Siempre había trapos manchados de pintura por todas partes. La mano de Roy en su estómago le hizo dar un respingo contra el colchón, pero Roy le besó en el hueco entre su nariz y su ojo cerrado mientras le limpiaba, para luego acostarse a su lado con un suspiro, abrazándose a él, enterrándolo en su cuerpo.

—Quise esto anoche. Esta mañana. Te vi dormir y todo cuanto quería era acostarme a tu lado, unirme a ti.

Ed, con la nariz contra su pecho, se resistía a caer dormido. No conseguía abrir los ojos. Apenas halló las fuerzas para susurrar las palabras: —¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Los brazos de Roy eran tan cálidos, tan firmes a su alrededor, y Ed se sentía contenido en ellos, ya no estaba solo, estaba seguro y completo por primera vez en un largo, largo año de soledad.

—Porque no quería desearte. Mi musa. Quería pintarte y quería follarte. Y no quería admitirme a mí mismo que deseaba abrazarte —suspiró en su cabello y musitó—, _je suis foutu. _¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué quiero esto? Mmf. Has...ni siquiera puedo pensar en francés ahora, mucho menos en inglés...pft. Has roto mi cerebro. ¿Qué eres...?

—Tengo sueño —murmuró Ed.

—Entonces duerme. Duerme duerme duerme —el rostro de Roy acariciando su cabello, los brazos de Roy acercándole más—. Duerme.

Duerme.

* * *

_La escena final siempre me deja con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado todo es como muy caliente y sexy pero por otro...Edward está asustado, es joven e inexperto. Y Roy no le da importancia a sus miedos. Me deja un regusto amargo. ¿Que opináis vosotros?_

_Una vez más, gracias por leer y gracias a los que comentáis, sois todos un sol y sin vosotros no habría historia, que conste :)._

_Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo. Aunque ahora en septiembre empezaré la universidad, ¡prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo!_

_¡Besos!_

_Lyan_


	3. Parte III

**N/A: **Y llegamos al final. Siento la tardanza. Una vez más, un capítulo largo sumado al inicio de la universidad (y mi primer año...imaginaos) me ha dado poco tiempo para traducir. Pero a veces suceden cosas extrañas y hoy he hecho más de 4000 palabras del tirón. Quizá necesitaba llorar o quizá añoraba a mis queridos personajes. En verdad, Rainjoy es una gran autora porque les insufla una vida que late en cada palabra y yo solo espero haber podido hacer justicia a este gran final :).

Quisiera dar las gracias a **mery, Iante, pervertida yaoista, Jade Edaj, Ari, Alba** y **Zahaki**, por comentar y darme el ánimo necesario para seguir adelante y a todos los que leerán, favoritearán o comentarán después por el simple hecho de dedicarle unos minutos de su tiempo a la autora y mi traducción. Aunque no contesto reviews, sabed que os leo a todos y vuestras palabras me hacen muy feliz. Lo lamento si me emociono demasiado, han sido 20.000 palabras, creedme, nunca había traducido nada tan largo xD. *se le salta una lagrimita*

Para este cap recomiendo pañuelos en abundancia, paciencia y por favor, cero esperanzas en lo que respecta a la secuela (porque sí, en cuanto descanse un poco me pondré con la secuela de este fic, Pas de Deux). Recordad que la palabra "felicidad" y "Edward" no van de la mano. Espero que lo disfrutéis y como lo estoy subiendo sin betear y casi sin releerlo, si veis alguna falla decídmelo para poder corregirlo, por favor.

**Advertencias: **Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito entre un adulto y un menor. Leer con discreción y bajo propia responsabilidad. Also, hay mucho angst. No me hago responsable de las lágrimas.

**Disclaimer: **La historia original pertenece a Rainjoy, que me ha dado permiso para traducirla. Yo solo soy responsable de la traducción y no reclamo ninguna autoría sobre la misma. _Fullmetal Alchemist _pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Studio BONES y Square-Enix.

**Nota: **Este capítulo está dedicado a Edward. Porque de verdad, de verdad que me gustaría que alguna vez fuese feliz. Y también a los dos Roy, por tener que sufrir así. Y sabéis que, a mí, me dedico el capítulo a mí misma. Maldito sea el vocabulario de la autora.

* * *

_Padam, padam_

* * *

**Parte III.**

—He vendido algunos lienzos.

—¿Mmm?

—Despierta, vago. Vendí algunos cuadros, Edward.

—'ta bien.

—La galería está dispuesta a comprarme más. ¿No eres una musa maravillosa?

—'engo sueño, Roy...

—Ya he invertido el dinero. Boletos de tren, y un apartamento en el Sur.

—¿El...Sur?

Una mano en su brazo.

—Ven conmigo.

—¿Qué vaya contigo...?

* * *

Las sábanas se movieron y un pie acarició su espinilla. Fue un suceso tan desconocido, nuevo y desagradable en el acto de despertarse, que Ed se levantó pataleando y Roy se cayó del colchón, chocando contra el parqué.

—_...merde..._

Un segundo de terror capaz de paralizarle el corazón dio paso a...un temor más firme y constante a largo plazo. Joder, ¿qué había hecho...?

—Perdón —susurró.

—A veces eres como un animal salvaje —Roy gateó de vuelta al colchón, todo esbeltos músculos y pálida piel bajo las arrugadas ropas del ayer— ¿Dormiste bien?

Ed tragó saliva, asintiendo. Roy le miró a los ojos y entonces una pizca de burla asomó en su boca.

—Tu primera vez con un hombre.

Su mano delineó el brazo izquierdo de Ed.

—¿Tu primera vez...?

El estómago de Ed se _contrajo_. ¿Por qué había dejado que pasara algo así, por qué, por qué? Todo estaba...no podía volver atrás, deshacer lo sucedido, el sexo viene sin receta...

—Que desperdicio, el guardarte un cuerpo así para ti —Roy chasqueó la lengua y se inclinó para besarlo. Ed se apartó a trompicones, perdió su equilibrio y evitó estamparse contra el suelo en el último segundo apoyándose en una mano—. Eres como un animal salvaje. ¿Lo de anoche te entristece?

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué debía hacer? La cara de Mustang...de Roy, llena de _burla-_

La cara del coronel. De todas las personas del mundo que podían hacerle algo así a él, tenía que ser alguien con el rostro del coronel.

—¿En su momento parecías satisfecho, no? —dijo Roy, y Ed _estalló_.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo _coño_ te dije que podías hacer eso-?

—No me dijiste que no lo hiciera.

—No me diste...—_la oportunidad, _pero eso era una mentira—. _Merde!_

—Tenías que aprender esta palabra. Te entrego las perlas de mi lengua y tú escoges esta palabra.

—_Merde!_

—Cuánta elocuencia —murmuró Roy mientras Ed saltaba de la cama, solo para encontrar sus pantalones caídos hasta las rodillas. Furioso y humillado, se los subió de golpe, y Roy se limitó a volverse de espaldas en el colchón vacío—. Estás enfadado —se estiró cuán largo era y suspiró—. Crees que te he arrebatado algo. Hm. No. Te he dado algo.

—¡Que te jodan!

—Me temo que no llegamos tan lejos —dijo Roy con calma y Ed salió dando un portazo. No importó cuántas horas pasase en el baño; dejó de sentirse pegajoso pero no mancillado.

* * *

Un larguísimo día en la biblioteca. Se preguntó si Roy iría a buscarlo al anochecer; en verdad no tenía ni idea. Una parte de él se arrepentía de haber gritado y podía sentir como la culpa se filtraba en su interior, pero por otro lado, seguía estando _furioso_. Cómo podía haber...por qué había...

Y lo peor de todo es que sentía más perdido, más aislado y solo que nunca, como si hubiera una capa de papel encerado entre él y el mundo; sentía más que nunca como el mundo solo era un sueño, una ilusión que podría atravesar con un dedo de intentarlo, porque muy brevemente —la noche anterior, tan brevemente— se había sentido completo una vez más.

_No te necesito. No te necesito. Después de todo, ya sé cómo eres._

¿Verdad?

¿Hasta qué punto eran la misma persona? ¿Y hasta qué punto había conocido a Mustang de verdad? Mustang y sus continuas citas —y Ed había sido genuinamente burlón al respecto, nunca se le había ocurrido que pudiera estar celoso, tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar y preocuparse de algo así en ese momento— Mustang y su pedantería, Mustang y su superioridad, su arrogancia, sus tendencias lameculos...

Y ese pequeño núcleo en él que era fuerte e inteligente, que se preocupaba por los demás, ese pequeño núcleo que forzaba a Ed a respetarlo, a regañadientes y arrastrándose.

Y aun así...

_Tenía once años, capullo._

En aquel momento y durante años, creyó que había sido más que suficientemente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones. Ahora, al pensar en ello, cuando veía niños —niños, ese era el _punto_— de esa misma edad jugar...

_¿Cómo pudiste pensar que sería una buena idea? ¿En que estabas pensando? Yo era un niño, tonto y desesperado, y me arrastraste a..._

Habría acabado en peores situaciones sin la ayuda de Mustang, no lo dudaba, pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué coño había estado pensando aquel hombre.

Y todas las similitudes...no eran el mismo hombre, Ed lo sabía, Alfons no era Al después de todo, pero le gustaba comer huevos de la misma forma, y se arremangaba la camisa antes de escribir de la misma forma y miraba a Ed con la misma dudosa, educada sonrisa que decía _no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea_ tan a menudo, y se habían llevado bien desde el primer momento a pesar del tortazo-a-la-cara que había supuesto el _shock_ para Ed, y casi todo el mundo les preguntaba de buenas a primeras si eran hermanos. Y Roy...

¿Hasta qué punto era Roy como Mustang? He aquí un pensamiento más aterrador: ¿hasta qué punto era Mustang como Roy? Roy quería...Roy quería sexo, con _Ed_. Acaso...acaso Mustang habría querido alguna vez—

Empezó a repasar cada mirada que le había lanzado el Coronel, aquí y allí en sus memorias, y ahora que tenía un contexto y un nombre para esa sensación —se le revolvió el estómago— empezó a encontrar pequeñas chispas...

Ese día no leyó mucho. No dejaba de sacudir la cabeza e intentar volver al libro, pero era como ir a clase en el primer, caluroso día de verano, no podía concentrarse. Le escribió una breve carta a Alfons y se sintió enfermo y feliz de que este solo tendría sus palabras, de que no podría leer la culpa y la incomodidad en sus ojos.

No podía...no tendría que haber permitido que pasase. Sin importar que significase para Roy —y que era peor, ¿qué no significase nada para él o que, en verdad, le quisiese?— y sin importar...sin importar lo que significase, _no podían estar juntos. _Y él lo sabía. Porque nada de eso era real, no sabía si lo era, porque se había muerto como dos veces, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Si nada de eso era real no quería tener un triste, pequeño _affaire_ amoroso con el fantasma de su comandante. Y si era real entonces no era más que otra barrera, otra pared entre él y llegar a _casa_.

_Al, por favor, tú sabrías que hacer, y si me dijeses qué hacer entonces estarías _aquí _para poder decírmelo..._

La alicaída luz del sol pintó la mesa de dorado y una de las bibliotecarias le dijo _monsieur _y le echó de allí. Hora de cerrar. Así que se quedó de pie en el portal una vez más, solo. ¿Y a dónde iba? No tenía más ideas que la última vez, aunque por motivos muy distintos.

¿Roy? ¿La estación? ¿Las calles? ¿Roy?

* * *

Ed se detuvo ante la puerta considerando si llamar o no, para finalmente erguirse, apretar los labios y abrirla sin más. En el fondo era muy simple: o Roy le mandaba a paseo y él cogía su maleta y eso hacía, literalmente, o no estaría enfadado con él por lo de esa mañana, o harto por lo de la noche anterior y Ed...con algo de suerte encontraría una respuesta, en alguna parte.

El sol no era más que una grieta ardiente en el cielo, apenas iluminando el apartamento de profundo ámbar en medio de la oscuridad. La única variación de la gama cromática, similar a un tigre rayado, era el gris que atravesaba el aire desde el cigarrillo de Roy, quien esperaba sentado en el sofá. Alzó la vista para observar a Ed y este miró a Roy, y por un momento hubo silencio.

Roy le dio una calada a su cigarrillo que brilló como un pequeño sol.

—Ven. Demos un paseo.

* * *

Pasearon por estrechos callejones y concurridas calles conforme la noche comenzaba a despertar en la ciudad. Ed no tenía ni idea de dónde iban o dónde estaban, todo cuánto podía hacer era seguir a Roy. Roy, que _podría _haberle explicado dónde iban mientras caminaban, pensó Ed con amargura, Roy que podría haberlo explicado todo y en cambio se limitaba a fumar y canturrear suavemente mientras andaban.

En algún momento, mientras estaban perdidos en el estrecho laberinto de callejuelas, el sol terminó de hundirse en el horizonte y para cuando emergieron cerca del río el mundo entero estaba azul, salvo las luces danzantes de rojo y dorado y blanco en el agua oscura. Roy se apoyó en la barandilla y Ed se quedó de pie a su lado, intentando no mirarle a la cara, intentando no mostrar lo nervioso que se sentía.

Siempre le hacía sentir como si volviera a tener once años, como si volviera a estar roto...

—La primera vez que te vi en la estación te deseé —dijo Roy, casualmente, con los brazos cruzados y el cigarrillo colgando de sus dedos y humo como encaje a su alrededor—. No negaré que ese fue uno de mis...pft, que _fue_ mi motivo para llevarte a casa conmigo.

Ed tragó saliva, sintiendo como un violento sonrojo se extendía desde la parte trasera de sus orejas hasta algún sitio dentro de su pecho.

—Pues te tardaste lo tuyo, ¿por qué no me engatusaste esa noche? —otro pensamiento surgió y por un segundo abrió la boca en una mueca de horror—. Estaba borracho. Quiero decir, estaba _muy_ borracho, podrías...

—Eso no es lo que quería —dijo Roy con calma—. ¿Crees que así es como manejo mis conquistas?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Es bastante espeluznante oír que alguien te emborrachó y convenció para quedarte en una ciudad de la cual no conoces ni dos metros solo por querer follarte!

—También quería pintarte. Eso no era una mentira —la vista de Roy seguía posada en el agua, su semblante casi aburrido—. No esperaba querer nada más de ti.

Ed tragó saliva con fuerza —dolía— y se obligó a sí mismo a hablar: —No entiendo nada.

—Lo sé. Eso fue lo que lo cambió todo —Roy suspiró y el humo se arremolinó a su alrededor—. Al principio solo quería acostarme contigo. Entonces descubrí que me agradabas. Por lo general me agradan mis amantes pero tú me interesabas más de lo normal —súbitamente le dirigió una sonrisa a Ed, un desconcertante _flash_ de luz blanca en el rostro de Mustang; entonces volvió a mirar el río—. Y eras tan inocente. Ni siquiera eras consciente de que me deseabas. Te besé aquella noche y descubrí...¿según tus ojos has vivido ya tres vidas pero nunca te habían besado? No sé, cambió mi perspectiva. Todavía te ansiaba en mi cama, pero ahora lo quería porque mereces una mejor introducción a las artes del amor que la que encontrarás en cualquier chaval torpe y avaricioso que no sabe que tiene en sus manos, o alguna chica nerviosa con esperará demasiado de ti y no será suficiente. Quería mostrarte lo maravillosa que puede ser la vida.

Ed trató de hablar con frialdad.

—Y pensaste que la mejor manera de hacerlo sería haciéndote una paja en mi estómago.

Roy ladró una risa y sacudió la cabeza.

—No. _Non. _¿Me creerías si te dijera que eso no debía pasar? Me acosté con Julien y tú estabas tan herido y confuso que pensé, y te prometo que lo pensé, que debería dejarte solo. Que debería dejarte ir para que encontraras tu propio camino. Soy consciente de que jodo mucho a mis amantes cuando esperan ciertas cosas de mí. Solo daré lo que quiera dar. Es lo que llevo diciéndome a mí mismo desde hace un largo tiempo.

Tomó una última calada, lanzó el cigarrillo al agua y se giró hacia Ed, que no retrocedió pero sí se tensó.

—Intenté dejarte ir pero no podía parar de pensar en ti. Intentaba pintar y todo cuanto podía pintar era tu pasión, tus heridas, tu salvajismo. Estás en mi mente, ¿lo sabías?

—Yo...no quería que...

—Lo sé. _Mon Dieu, _¿yo?, tampoco esperaba algo así. No era mi intención volver a por ti. No era mi intención perderme así. No era mi intención besarte otra vez —sus ojos eran completamente negros y en ellos nadaba luz como en el agua—. Quiero besarte otra vez, deberías saberlo. Quiero muchísimo más de ti.

El cuerpo de Ed gimió. Se obligó a sí mismo a no temblar. Estaba aterrorizado, y, Dios bendito, le _deseaba. _

—No negaré que, hm, me preocupa enfrentarme a un tú distinto cada mañana y cada anochecer. Pero eso es parte de lo que hallo fascinante en ti. Hay tanto, tantas cosas dentro de ti...

—Lo siento —la expresión de Ed cayó, se sentía culpable—. No quería gritarte, yo solo...

Las manos de Roy envolvieron su rostro, acercándole a él y la piel de Ed tembló ante su toque.

—No estoy enfadado. ¿Y tú?

Sus ojos eran tan oscuros que Ed se cayó a través de ellos. Apenas pudo sacudir su cabeza con Roy aguantándole la barbilla, pero tampoco era necesario, porque él podía sentir cada pequeño movimiento.

Sus pulgares acariciaron las mejillas de Ed. Este cerró los ojos, no pudo evitarlo, estaba aterrorizado y podía oler a Roy y a humo de cigarrillo y sabía que esa era la peor peor peor idea del mundo, pero quería—

La boca de Roy acarició la suya y sus piernas casi no le sostuvieron. Al hablar, Ed sintió su aliento y el movimiento de sus labios: —Vuelve a casa conmigo.

Ed tragó saliva. Y Roy podía sentir cada uno de sus movimientos; apenas tuvo que asentir.

* * *

A través de la puerta hacia el oscuro apartamento, dónde gotas de pintura brillaban como gotas de agua en el suelo. Roy le giró contra la pared y le sostuvo y le besó y Ed se dejó hacer, le dejó. Se había rendido. Toda su fuerza, olvídalo, ya la había gastado. No podía seguir resistiéndose a Roy más de lo que uno se resiste a respirar.

Roy siguió besándole mientras deslizaba el abrigo de los hombros de Ed — con un pequeño gesto acabó en el suelo y Ed hizo un ruidito ante el sonido que quedó amortiguado por la boca de Roy. Las manos de Roy se aventuraron por sus costados, volvieron a subir y con suavidad abrieron cada botón de su chaleco, de su camisa, dejándolos abiertos mientras inclinaba la cabeza para acceder al cuello de Ed, mientras acariciaba con una mano el arnés de cuero de su brazo derecho. Ed cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, puso una mano en la nuca de Roy e intentó no gemir en alto.

Roy alzó la cabeza otra vez, presionó su nariz contra la de Ed y respiró con fuerza contra su mandíbula.

—La cama —dijo, y el cuerpo de Ed tembló de forma involuntaria—. ¿Sí?

Las manos le temblaban. Su voz surgió como el susurro de un ratón.

—Sí.

Roy le acercó más y le besó primero, y Ed se agarró e intentó superar el terror. ¿De qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿De rendirse, de abrirse? ¿De ser visto desnudo e incompleto como era? ¿De lo adulto que era Roy cuando él seguía sintiéndose como un niño a veces, de la parte de Mustang que había en él? ¿O que esto terminaría siendo más de lo que podría soportar, que terminaría dando algo más que su cuerpo...?

Roy le presionó contra el colchón y se arrodilló frente a él, enredó una mano en su cabello y le quitó la coleta, dejando que el pelo cayera libre. Pasó una pierna por encima de las suyas y le miró allí acostado sobre los almohadones.

—_Dieu. _Dios. Diosdiosdiosdios. Eres tan hermoso.

De golpe, Ed sintió ganas de llorar. Dios, a veces era tan _nenaza_—

Roy siguió besándole, y empezó a abrir su propia camisa con una mano. Ed cerró los ojos, le acercó más, presionó su cuerpo con el de Roy, intentó ahogar el miedo en las sensaciones. Roy se apretó contra su pierna. Ohdiosjoderqueseso—

Los brazos de Roy envolvieron su espalda y le animaron a levantarse para poder sacarle la camisa, y la piel de Ed tiritó de frío antes que Roy apretase su boca contra su pecho y deslizase su mano por sus pantalones. Ed pegó un respingo, miró hacia abajo y al ver que Roy le observaba desde su pecho con ojos de perrito apaleado tuvo muchas ganas de reír.

—¿No dirás qué no?

Ed enroscó sus brazos tras el cuello de Roy, presionó su cara contra su pelo y sonrió.

—No. Quiero decir, sí, qué más da, haz _algo_ de una vez, ¿quieres...?

Roy rio y bajó por su estómago dejando besos mientras abría el cinturón de Ed. Pero este no estaba pensando lo suficiente para comprender el significado de ello hasta que Roy le había abierto los pantalones, se los había bajado, y estaba cara a cara con su—

_No vas a..._

Lo lamió de punta a punta. Ed casi se corrió en ese preciso instante. Incluso sus pensamientos se detuvieron a medio camino como un chillido castrato_; vas a..._

Sus hombros golpearon las almohadas; su cuerpo estaba arqueado de una forma extraña pero la mano errante de Roy recorría apreciativa los músculos de su estómago mientras que la otra y su boca trabajaban afanosamente para contener a Ed. Tendría que haber sabido que no duraría mucho, que Ed sería incapaz de mantenerse bajo control por más de dos segundos si hacía _eso; _Ed gimió y jadeó mirando al techo y Roy alzó la cabeza muy deprisa, le liberó del resto de sus ropas y volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante, por encima de él, acariciando su cabello, besándolo. Su lengua ya estaba en la boca de Ed antes de que este pudiera siquiera pensar en dónde había estado antes.

Y su mano ya estaba a su alrededor, detrás de él, debajo de él, y sus dedos le rozaban de formas que casi hacían a Ed saltar de la cama incluso teniendo a Roy encima. El aliento de este irrumpió en su mejilla y cuando Ed le miró aterrorizado a sus ojos oscuros y su desordenado cabello, recordó que también Roy le deseaba.

—Esta vez no me dirás que no —susurró Roy. ¿Era una pregunta?

Ed cerró los ojos por un segundo, consciente de que esta era la peor peor peor idea posible y que con Roy allí, encima de él, pedir más tiempo era tan imposible como que le salieran alas...

Alzó sus caderas, dándole acceso a la mano de Roy y con su propia mano presionó en la parte baja de la espalda de este, forzándolo a inclinarse. Roy soltó un quejido contra la mejilla de Ed e intentó no gimotear su respuesta.

—No dirás que no...

Ed se rindió, le abrazó con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Sombras en la pared y las manos de Roy sobre él. Utilizó el aceite de oliva de la cocina y Ed quiso señalizar que _comían _con eso pero lo único que pudo hacer fue reír y jadear y hacer ruidos cuando Roy presionó detrás de él, dentro de él. Manos, boca, polla, pelotas, plano estómago, suaves hombros, firmes muslos haciendo que Ed se abriera cada vez más. Se metió dentro muy despacito, con los ojos clavados en Ed todo el tiempo y él solo podía cerrar los suyos e inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás e intentar controlar el impulso que sentía su cuerpo de arquearse y apartarse. Un último empujón y estaba dentro y Ed aguantó, sintiéndose cortado en dos, como si dentro suyo hubiese la hoja de una espada en vez de Roy.

Su respiración surgía en pequeños gruñidos con cada embestida y era el cuerpo de Ed el que le hacía eso; cuando el pulgar de Ed se movió incierto por encima de su pezón él alzo la cabeza, con los músculos del cuello saltados, y le contempló con ojos medio cerrados, anegados de deseo y todo por _él. _Ed se sentía aturdido, poderoso, roto, libre. Roy le levantó, le dio la vuelta, los cambió de posición y le enseñó como sentarse encima suyo, como arrodillarse encima suyo y como moverse, con sus manos agarrándole la espalda y la boca de Ed sobre su cuello desnudo.

Y entonces se cayó a través del cielo.

Cuando se le aclaró la cabeza Roy le puso bocabajo sobre el colchón otra vez y siguió follándole hasta correrse dentro de él con algo a medio camino entre un gruñido y un gemido; al salir Ed se sintió frío y desnudo, pero entonces Roy lo abrazó contra la curva de su propio cuerpo, dándole calor, acercándolo más, manteniéndolo seguro para poder dormir.

* * *

Y, en cierta manera, eso fue todo.

Ed seguía investigando en la biblioteca, seguía buscando una forma de volver a casa y regresar con Al. Le seguía escribiendo cartas muy incompletas a Alfons, preguntándose si sabría algo porque Al siempre había sido capaz de adivinar ese tipo de cosas sobre él. Durante diez horas al día pertenecía a Amestris y el mundo entero no era más que una larga distracción a soportar.

Durante el resto del día pertenecía a Roy.

No pudo evitarlo. Al principio lo intentó. Se forzó a sí mismo a parecer desinteresado y borde durante días, pero Roy se las arreglaba para derrumbar todas y cada una de sus defensas, para tenerlo suplicando una y otra vez. Roy le pintaba, paseaba con él, hablaba con él, tenía sexo con él. Lo último en particular era todo un nuevo mundo para Ed, la revelación de que su cuerpo podía hacer algo _así_. Una noche fueron tan vigorosos que el vecino de abajo empezó a golpear el techo; Ed nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza pero Roy simplemente _se rio. _

Fueron a cafés y Roy habló con sus amigos (Ed podía seguir la conversación pero no se molestó en hacerlo; galerías, clientes, filisteos, arte; los artistas eran unos aburridos, preferiría infinitamente veinte minutos de charla con un matemático experimental) mientras Ed se apoyaba en su hombro y sentía su calidez. Los amigos de Roy se lanzaban miraditas llenas de intención que Ed intentaba ignorar y le preguntaban si estaba disfrutando de París, que cómo iba su investigación. Roy jugueteaba con las puntas de su cabello y Ed le daba manotazos y murmuraba sus respuestas. Roy le avergonzaba _tanto_.

Una vez volvieron a casa corriendo bajo la lluvia y Roy le agarró y le metió en un portal y le besó allí mismo; y Ed pensó que ese era un recuerdo que conservaría hasta el día que muriese, sin importar cuan viejo fuese. La forma en que la camisa de Roy se le pegaba a la piel, y sus labios fríos y mojados y el sonido de su propio corazón chocando contra su pecho, forcejando para abrirse a Roy en ese momento, el universo entero intentando liberarse de entre sus costillas.

Ed se reía o se burlaba o se sentía insultado ante todos los apelativos cariñosos que Roy probaba en francés, así que este se acostumbró a llamarle "amor". Ed intentaba no pensar mucho en ello.

Ya no dejaba que Ed viese los lienzos en que trabajaba, y había pintado a Ed repantigado en las sábanas, demasiado exhausto tras el sexo para detenerle, suficientes veces para que se sintiera preocupado, para que sintiera que el _copyright_ de su cuerpo estaba siendo violado y que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a echarles un vistazo, con esperar a que Roy saliera del apartamento bastaría...

Cosa que hizo, un domingo, al ir a misa porque le agradaba la idea de tener un funeral católico y también parecía a gusto con la noción de arrodillarse y cantar y rezar como un niño bueno para después volver a casa y follarse a Ed entre gritos contra el colchón.

* * *

La mayoría de los lienzos no habían sido movidos o tocados desde la llegada de Ed; se apoyaban contra las paredes cubiertos por sábanas blancas y a él no le habían interesado mucho. No le importaba el arte y no le preocupaban así que no fueron un problema. Pero si Roy había estado pintando a un Ed _post-coital_ tenía todo el maldito derecho del mundo a saberlo...

Apartó la sábana del lienzo en el caballete y estaba en blanco. Capullo. Sabía que Ed se pondría a curiosear. Ed volvió a poner la sábana encima con una mueca y empezó con un bulto de lienzos al lado de la pared, y el primero le sobresaltó y no supo porque hasta que se dio cuenta de ya lo había visto antes; era el primer cuadro suyo que Roy había pintado.

Lo miró durante un rato. Todo ese amarillo era un poco impersonal. Bueno, ahora que se conocían mejor, quizá...

El cuadro que había detrás era todo amarillo y naranja y si Ed entrecerraba los ojos podía vislumbrar una figura con un libro. Irradiaba concentración. Él, supuso. Roy debía tener un serio problema visual si esto era lo que veía al mirarle. Pero de momento no había topado con desnudez prohibida o al menos nada demasiado obvio, así que podía dejarlo pasar.

El lienzo detrás de ese le dejó en _shock._

Era marrón. Un marrón oscuro, un marrón frío, en pinceladas furiosas a través de la tela. Pasaba algo, las figuras eran demasiado oscuras para que Ed pudiese distinguirlas. El único color era una llamarada de brillante amarillo anaranjado como una explosión y...rojo, con aspecto tristón por el marrón con que estaba mezclado, oscuro y profundo como sangre mezclada con barro.

Y es que era sangre mezclada con barro, comprendió.

Miró el cuadro detrás de ese y era lo mismo, aunque el marrón era más claro y había algo apático y tremendamente falto de esperanza en la forma en que goteaba por la página. El rojo se extendía discontinuo y fragmentado como si hubieran asesinado a alguien contra la tela.

El siguiente lienzo. Un retrato de alguien, ahogado en marrón, pálido y desgastado y Ed supo solo con mirar al difuso desastre que llevaba por rostro que esta persona estaba condenada mucho antes de que Roy la pintase, que esa era la cara de un hombre muerto.

El siguiente lienzo. Marrón. Rojo. Blanco tartamudeante, ¿una metralleta? Y el negro embarrándolo todo...

Al final sí que encontró cuadros de sí mismo, pero estaba demasiado aturdido para preocuparse por el hecho de que ese era él, sin duda, echado de espaldas e irradiando calidez, con el cuerpo abierto y lleno de rojo, dorado, naranja como una hoguera. Porque todos los demás cuadros, cada cuadro era barro y sangre y violencia y desesperación y muerte a miles, muerte pestilente, catastrófica, falta de esperanza.

* * *

Roy abrió la puerta y se encontró a Ed sentado, hecho un ovillo en la cama con todos los lienzos expuestos a la luz. Se quedó quieto un momento, se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó junto a la puerta, y se quitó los zapatos.

—No te dije que mirases esos —dijo.

—No me dijiste que no lo hiciera —dijo Ed, de rodillas, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba copiando la forma de hablar de Roy y sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Nunca lo dijiste! ¡Nunca me lo contaste! Qué-

—No preguntaste.

—¿Cómo iba a preguntar si no lo sabía...?

Pero Roy tenía la edad adecuada, o la habría tenido por aquel entonces, ¿y cómo es que nunca se le ocurrió...?

—La guerra —dijo—. Nunca me contaste...

—¿Tanto me cambia? ¿Ya no soy lo que quieres, acaso?

—¡No! No quería decir eso, yo solo...—sintió ganas de llorar, otra vez, era tan _nenaza_—. Hay muchísimo de ello, cada maldito lienzo, hay tantísimo y nunca dijiste...

Y Roy dio cuatro zancadas hacia él en un segundo, le agarró del brazo y le levantó bruscamente, desequilibrándolo y Ed se apartó de su cara.

—¿Acaso cambia al hombre que crees que soy? ¿Acaso define mi vida entera? ¿Jamás se me permitirá olvidarlo, incluso junto a ti, que deberías ser demasiado joven para saber...?

Pero estaba sosteniendo el brazo derecho de Ed y ambos se quedaron quietos. Roy le soltó. Ed se dejó caer, a cuatro gatas sobre el colchón y se encorvó allí sintiéndose desgraciado.

—No lo sé —dijo Ed en voz baja—. Pensaba que esto de pintar era toda tu vida. Hablas de ello de una forma que es...

—_Es_ mi vida entera —dijo Roy, su voz también tenue pero mucho más estable.

—¡Pero no hay nada más! Solo están mis pinturas y todas...todas _esas_...—¿y cómo podía Ed admitir que estaba _asustado _de esas pinturas y sus violentas llamaradas de rojo?—...¡y no hay nada más! ¿Dónde está el resto? No puede ser todo lo que has pintado en los últimos diez años-

Roy se sentó en el sofá, sacó uno de sus cigarrillos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que hay más?

—Tiene...—Ed le miró—. Tiene que haber más...

Roy encendió su cigarrillo, tomó una larga calada, exhale.

—Ocasionalmente pinté a mis amantes. No conservé esos cuadros. Pinté cuadros por dinero. Aparte de eso, pinté lo que no me podía sacar de la cabeza —miró a Ed y lucía como Mustang. No había nada que interpretar—. Pinté aquello. Y entonces te pinté a ti.

Ed no sabía que hacer o decir. Durante toda su vida había hecho y dicho cosas. Nunca, jamás se había sentido tan, tan inútil.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Roy, y balanceó una pierna irritado— ¿Quieres que hable de ello? ¿Quieres que comparta mis sentimientos y mis recuerdos, quieres _entenderlo_, quieres que me sienta _mejor_?

Ed querría no estar pasando por algo así.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? —susurró.

—Es lo que mis otros amantes han querido. Para poder sentirse orgullosos de haber vendado mis heridas. Me dieron gangrena —murmuró, y chupó su pitillo— ¿Ahora te doy pena? ¿Me tienes miedo? Ellos lo tuvieron.

—Deja de hablar de ellos.

—¿Creíste que me conocías y te pertenecía? ¡Estos son mis dueños! —su mano abarcó las pinturas que les rodeaban— ¡La pintura! ¡La guerra! Y tú, sí, tú, pero no en una forma que ninguno de los dos podamos controlar...no puedo controlar nada de esto, no puedo controlar _nada _en mi vida-

—¡Deja de actuar como si tuvieses el puto monopolio del trauma! —respondió Ed a gritos y Roy le miró sobresaltado, por fin—. No, no estaba allí, no pude haber estado allí, ¿pero crees que no sé cómo es una guerra? ¿Crees que no sé lo que pasa, y que no he visto lo que hace la gente? Violaciones y asesinatos y sangre por todas partes, vi –_cientos _de hombres siendo asesinados y – y no, no estaba allí para el barro y las...—se encogía al pensarlo porque recordaba su propio brazo derecho deslizándose a través de un cuerpo—...bayonetas y las pistolas y la sangre y, joder, si crees que te quiero compadecer puedes _irte a la mierda. Lo siento_, eso es todo. Siento que hayas pasado por todo eso, siento que cualquiera haya tenido que pasarlo, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para que se vaya así que...así que...lo siento. ¿Vale? Ya está —se frotó el ojo con el reverso de la manga—. Es que es una mierda, eso es todo, es una mierda...

La sorpresa desapareció del resto de Roy gradualmente hasta que al final se quedó mirándole sin más.

—Nunca hablas de cómo perdiste tu brazo y tu pierna.

Ed cierra los ojos con fuerza tras su muñeca, sacuda la cabeza.

—No quiero.

—¿Los perdiste al mismo tiempo?

—...sí, supongo. Fue un accidente, mi culpa de todas formas. No quiero hablar sobre eso. Puedo caminar, estoy bien. Es solo que no quiero hablar de eso.

Roy alzó su cigarrillo otra vez.

—Quizá sí que nos entendemos el uno al otro —dijo, y tomó una calada.

* * *

—Me encanta tu tripa —dijo Roy, y la besó.

—Eres tan ridículo...—Ed le dio una patada y se revolvió en las sábanas—. Y tengo frío.

—Me encanta tu cintura —dos besos más, uno a cada lado.

—¿Vas a follarme o no?

—Me encantan tus caderas.

Ed dejó escapar un dramático suspiro y reclinó la cabeza en las almohadas.

—Me encanta tu entrepierna.

Ed cerró los ojos por un segundo ante esos dos besos tan cerca, tan abajo...

—Me encantan tus muslos.

—Mn.

—Me encantan tus pelotas.

—Mmn...Roy...

—Me encanta tu polla-

Ed serró los dientes y se concentró en respirar.

—De verdad que me encanta tu polla.

—...lo sé...

Roy, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja desde su entrepierna, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y la otra mano de lo más ocupada.

—Hablo en serio, sabes. De tus partes, es una de mis favoritas. Me gustaría conocerla mejor.

Ed se lamió los labios, su pecho subiendo y bajando demasiado deprisa para que sus jadeos significasen algo.

—¿No crees que esto ya es bastante amigable...?

Roy se inclinó, besando la parte interna de su muslo otra vez.

—Un hombre no puede entender a su pareja en la cama, no de verdad, hasta que ha experimentado con todos los ángulos posibles para hacer el amor —dijo, y besó el otro muslo de Ed—. Si no me dices que no.

—¿Q-qué...?

Roy alzó su cuerpo y se arrodilló sobre las caderas de Ed, tomando su mano y dirigiéndola a lo bajo de su espalda.

—...oh.

—No dirás que no.

—No. Nop. Ninguna objeción, ninguna en absoluto...

* * *

—Edward.

—¿Mm...?

—Vendí algunos lienzos.

—¿Mmm?

—Despierta. Vago...

* * *

Discutían. Discutían y hacían el amor y Ed yacía en los brazos de Roy como si no supiese respirar por su cuenta y de alguna forma, entre todo esto, tenían que seguir caminos capaces de hacerles sentir como seres humanos completos, tenían que sobrevivir solos y juntos.

Ambos sabían, a esas alturas, que no podían tener ambas cosas.

Daban largos paseos junto al río y no decían nada y entonces volvían a casa y se emborrachaban y hablaban tan deprisa, tan urgente, sobre nada en particular y Ed quería llorar o reír todo el rato hasta que caían en la cama enredados y desesperados y durante un breve lapso, volvían a tener sentido.

—Déjame pintarte.

—Como si alguna vez te dijera que no...—murmuró Ed contra la almohada, y ya estaba contando en su cabeza cuantos días le quedaban, cuando sería la última vez que respiraría la esencia de esas almohadas, porque sin duda habría una última vez.

—Me gustaría pintarte —las manos de Roy en su hombro, la parte trasera de un muslo—, sin esto.

Una pausa.

Una pausa larga, enfermiza.

—¿...qué?

—No quiero faltarte al respeto. No quiero ofenderte. Solo quiero ver y pintar lo que veo —Roy se inclinó hacia adelante, le echó el cabello a un lado y besó su nuca—. Puedes decir que no.

Pero Ed nunca lo hacía, no con Roy. Incluso cuando estaba asustado, nervioso, confuso, cuando se sentía estúpido, e inútil y vulnerable, nunca decía _no_. Y cualquier cosa podría ser la última vez, en verdad...

Así que sentó en la cama, pierna y media pierna cruzadas, con la espalda recta y desnudo, con solo un brazo para mantener el equilibro, el cabello cayendo suelto por su espalda, los ojos clavados en Roy. El miedo desapareció de inmediato. Aún era él mismo. Y de hecho, era más él mismo así que de otra forma. No se escondía, no pretendía, todo cuanto había hecho y sus consecuencias estaban a la vista, y no estaba avergonzado de haberse pasado media vida intentando arreglar lo que una vez estropeó. La pierna perdida por pecar y por la cual había luchado y luchado para redimirse. El brazo que había dado por su hermano y del cual jamás se arrepentiría.

La pintura tomó tres días y sabían que esa sería la última que jamás podría haber. Ed se apoyó en Roy al acabar, llevando una de las camisas de Roy con el cabello todavía suelto e intentó ver en ella lo que Roy quería que se viese. Se le daba fatal el arte y sabía que nunca lo entendería del todo, pero...

Pero había algo un poco noble, la verdad, en lo recta y calmada que lucía la figura, ardiendo con oro como un león o un lobo dorado, sentado, sin miedo, seguro de la fuerza de su cuerpo, confiado de su lugar en el mundo.

—¿Crees que esta vez he conseguido captarte? —dijo Roy, besando su coronilla.

Ed se encogió de hombros y se apoyó un poco más en él.

—Puede que está vez sí.

* * *

La estación estaba llena de gente, de silbidos, de trenes en movimiento. Ed sostenía su maleta con una mano y resistía el impulse de agarrarse a Roy con la otra. Sentía que estaba teniendo una experiencia extrasensorial. Sentía que en el fondo nada estaba pasando. Durante un breve periodo de tiempo había conocido una vez más el mundo real, con Roy. Y ahora estaba volviendo al mundo que no podía ser real...

—La primera vez que te vi fue aquí —murmuró Roy, haciendo un gesto hacia el lugar donde una mujer le limpiaba chocolate a un niñito de la boca con un pañuelo manchado de saliva mientras él se revolvía y quejaba—. Parecías tan aburrido como hermoso. Ya te veía en mis cuadros —Roy pensó en eso un segundo—. Y en mi cama.

—Para —dijo Ed con suavidad y Roy bajó la vista para mirarle.

—No podemos pretender que no pasó. No podemos olvidarlo. Todo cuanto podemos hacer es aceptarlo. Nos podemos arrepentir, pero debemos aceptar.

Ed tragó saliva y había algo del tamaño y forma de su maleta atascado en su garganta, dolía tanto...y Roy trataba de mantenerse firme pero miraba a Ed y su boca estaba rara y dijo: —Siento que todo cuánto has aprendido aquí es como tener un romance fallido.

Ed sacudió la cabeza, doblegó su boca, la guardó y graznó: —No. Aprendí...joder, Roy, ¿de ti? Todo, aprendí que...

—Para —dijo Roy suavemente, alargando una mano y enjugando las pestañas húmedas de Ed con sus nudillos—. No lo hagas más complicado, mi amor.

Ed cerró los ojos y se le cortó la respiración en un sonido ahogado y pensó que iba a _romperse _pero de algún lugar sacó la fuerza para hacer eso a un lado, para mirar a Roy, para _mirarle _de verdad y entonces lo supo.

—Te am...

Los dedos de Roy sobre su boca.

—No lo hagas más complicado —volvió a murmurar Roy—. Lo siento. Ya es demasiado tarde y eso solo nos haría daño. Lo siento, Edward.

Quizá podría desmayarse y entonces ya no habría más problemas.

Una chica y un chico se estaban besando unos metros más allá en el andén, enganchados por la boca como si solo pudiesen respirar el aire en los pulmones del otro. La mano de Ed se afianzó en su maleta y Roy hizo un ruidito doloroso y dijo:

—Perdóname por favor después de que diga esto...no quiero complicarte las cosas, pero Edward, por favor, por favor, una última vez: ven conmigo. _Por favor._

El corazón de Ed se detuvo con una sacudida.

Intentó imaginárselo. Largos días de verano, trigo dorado, caminos de polvo; frías viñas, fresca hierba y uvas en la vid. La suavidad de una noche veraniega y grillos en la hierba alta. La brillantez de las flores y el calor que los llevaría al interior de la casa en medio del día. Que _los _llevaría. Porque serían Ed y Roy, Roy y Ed, ninguno solo, juntos harían una unidad, Ed y Roy y nunca volverían a estar solos-

Y entonces pensó en Al y su corazón se retorció con un dolor tan antiguo que ni siquiera se sorprendió porque siempre había estado ahí, y a veces se acordaba de sufrirlo más fieramente.

—Lo siento.

Se le atascó la garganta.

—Lo siento.

No podía evitar las lágrimas.

—Lo siento- no puedo-

—No, Edward...yo lo siento, de verdad, no tendría que haber preguntado...—los brazos de Roy le envolvieron y a Ed no le importó la estación abarrotada, dejó caer la maleta, presionó su rostro contra el pecho de Roy y dejó que su camisa se empapara—. Oh, lo siento por todo, por no poder darte esto para siempre, por ser lo bastante egoísta como para anteponer mis deseos primero...

—Yo también lo soy —dijo Ed con voz amortiguada y Roy soltó una risa y le acunó contra su pecho.

—Los dos somos egoístas. No funcionaríamos juntos, no para siempre. Te resentirías conmigo por arrastrarte al aburrido campo, dónde no hay bibliotecas, donde no hay pensamientos que puedas devorar tan deprisa que temo hablar cerca de ti, a veces. Algunas veces miraría a otros y en cuanto yo envejeciera y me arrugara tú mirarías a otros y nunca seríamos felices...

Ed se aferró a sus brazos.

—Podríamos serlo —susurró.

Roy se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento, abrazándolo.

—Tú no serías feliz.

Ed no podía negarlo. Cerró los ojos, inspiró a Roy y exhaló a Roy, intentó alargarlo lo máximo posible, intentó vivir a Roy tan fieramente en ese segundo, intentó agarrar y comprender cada una de sus moléculas...

—Encontrarás a otra persona —dijo Roy bastante calmado—. Sé que ahora no lo parece. Quizá no sea pronto, pero habrá otros y algún día serás feliz. Estoy segurísimo de ello.

Ed sintió amargura al oírle hablar así — se le estaba deshaciendo el corazón en el pecho, ¿cómo podía Roy _siquiera _asumir que alguna vez sentiría algo así por otra persona? Pero ese, de todos los momentos, no era el indicado para discutir.

—¿Y tú? —dijo ronco.

—¿Cómo saberlo? Quizá. Pintaré. Es suficiente vida para mí. Ahora tengo otras cosas que pintar. Resulta que me interesa todo un mundo de color, quizá el trigo cuando madure sea algo lo bastante brillante para mí...—acomodó un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja y le enjugó los ojos y Ed sonrió y se sintió destrozado por la tristeza y recostó el rostro contra su mano y simplemente _no le importó._

—Algún día serás feliz —dijo Roy, prometiéndoselo, y le besó.

Ed cerró los ojos. Nadie se lo prohibiría, no esto, dos amantes separándose en una estación de tren, incluso si ambos eran hombres y había una diferencia de edad casi alarmante, nadie se lo prohibiría, no a esas alturas.

—Oye —dijo bajito, cuando Roy le besó otra vez y sostuvo sus rostros cerca—. Crees...si hubiera otro mundo, vale, dónde fuéramos diferentes y quizá tú te hubieses quedado en el ejército y avanzado en el escalafón y yo fuese...diferente, crees, ¿crees que tú y yo...?

—Edward, el único mundo en el que no te deseo es aquel en el que he muerto —dijo Roy sonando _muy _seguro antes de besarle otra vez—. Eres tan raro a veces...

—Cállate.

El tren soltó vapor y un guardia silbó. Ed sintió que se le encogía el estómago. No tenía tiempo-

—Te amo. Me importa una mierda si crees que debería decirlo o no. Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, te amo, te amo, y no quiero dejarte y _lo siento, _te amo-

Roy le besó como si tratara de aspirarle hacia dentro de su garganta y susurró en su boca:

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no siento lo mismo? Ve. Sé libre. Haz tu cohete y se libre. Es todo cuánto puedo darte.

El tren empezó a mascullar para sí. Roy puso la maleta en su mano, le empujó hacia la puerta y Ed tropezó en el umbral, se agarró de la camisa de Roy y le besó otra vez mientras el tren temblaba y se empezaba a mover. Roy se tambaleó, Ed tuvo que soltarle-

Hizo un _sonido _y no pudo evitarlo.

—_Adieu_ —dijo Roy suavemente y Ed se aferró a la puerta abierta del vagón conforme el tren cogía velocidad y su tamborileante _padam-padam-padam _enterró las palabras.

* * *

Alfons recibió a Edward en la estación y supo dos cosas incluso antes de que este hablara: ni su castidad ni su corazón seguían intactos. Debería haber supuesto que algo así le pasaría a Edward, tan terriblemente inocente, tan curiosamente confiado y desconfiado a una vez, ¿pero que iba a hacer él...?

Ed lucía aturdido, tenía los ojos opacos y parecía confuso como si no estuviera seguro de haber despertado correctamente, como si todo no fuese más que un sueño. Parecía inseguro del mundo como si acabase de pasar por una fiebre que le hubiese dejado exhausto, y ya ni sus manos tenían fuerza. Miraba la comida como si hubiese olvidado para que servía. Se quedaba tirado en la cama mirando a la pared, luciendo tan blanca como ella. Estaba en shock o algo así. De alguna forma, Alfons sentía que esto se debía a algo _más _que Edward siendo usado...

Pero no duró para siempre. La vida estaba para vivirla y él tenía tanto impulso para construir el cohete como Alfons. Compartieron lo que habían aprendido estando separados y Ed siguió pausándose, editando lo que le decía, mas Alfons mantuvo su rostro informe y no hizo ningún comentario. Se convenció a sí mismo de que Edward siempre había sido así de raro y que esto no era nada nuevo.

Una vez, durante la cena, y sonriendo de una forma exhausta y entumecida, Ed dijo: —Quizá me morí, ¿no crees? Quizá esto es el infierno de verdad. No estar nunca _seguro_.

—Eres ridículo —dijo Alfons y suspiró—. Sé que no me crees, loco, pero soy _real, _sabes.

—Entonces quizá soy yo el que no es real —murmuró Ed, aunque era lo bastante real para terminarse las patatas de Alfons cuando este no las quiso.

Tras unos días llegó una postal, sellada desde Provenza, pero sin ninguna nota; solo era un esbozo, que Alfons contempló desconcertado antes de pasárselo a Edward. Un esbozo de Edward dormido en un sofá demasiado pequeño para él, con una pierna encogida y la otra colgando, con un libro sobre la cara.

Edward rió y pareció al mismo tiempo feliz y destrozado y guardó la postal en la maleta debajo de su cama.

Con el tiempo llegaron otras postales, otros esbozos. Nunca ofrecían una dirección o una palabra pero Edward los guardaba todos. Edward inclinado sobre la baranda de un río, mirando hacia abajo como si hubiera algo interesante en el agua, con la larga coleta colgando a su lado; Edward en el portal de algún edifico, una biblioteca o un museo, mirando a la nada como si esperase a alguien o algo; Edward dormido de lado, cabello suelto y sábanas hasta la cintura y brazos enroscados torno la almohada (Alfons no dijo nada y Edward tampoco aunque su boca se torció con humor al recibir esa); Edward sentado en la mesa de un café, _riéndose _de algo de esa forma que tenía él, con todo el cuerpo, riéndose de pies a cabeza con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta y ni una pizca de vergüenza. A Alfons le gustaba bastante esa pero sabía que iría a la maleta bajo la cama, como todas las demás.

Y algunas veces, cuando Alfons le arrastraba fuera de la casa al anochecer, arrancándole literalmente de sus libros porque sabía que alguna chica se _moría _de ganas de conocerle, o un poco de aire fresco le iría bien o había un nuevo cantante en el _Bierkeller_, Edward volvía a ser Edward, más o menos. Un poco distraído a veces, pero Edward.

A Edward no le importaba mucho la música pero parecía haber conseguido un cierto sentido del ritmo estando en París. "Padam, padam, padam", murmuraba al compás, y detrás de sus ojos había mucho más de lo que Alfons podía imaginar.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido ese final? Destructor, así lo llamo yo. Te arranca el corazón del pecho y lo pisotea...pero las grandes historias, por lo general, no suelen tener final feliz. En fin, si os habéis enamorado del Roy francés como yo, haya calma porque volverá a salir. Quizá para finales de noviembre o diciembre tenga el primer capítulo de la secuela, ahora por ahora ando muy ocupada. Pero llegará. Y también otras traducciones, porque ciertas autoras saben captar a la perfección la escencia de estos dos y quiero que todos podamos sufrir en comunidad 3_

_Gracias mil por llegar hasta aquí. Recordad que un comentario siempre me hace feliz y me ayuda a mejorar._

_¡Hasta el próximo fic! ¡Besos!_

_Ly_


End file.
